Sinfonía
by Gyllenhaal
Summary: Watson ahora vive la vida pacífica del campo; o eso creía, hasta que un acontecimiento llega a sacudir su vida. Y la del detective que él cree desaparecido. Post Sherlock Holmes a Game of Shadows. Slash. Holmes/Watson Probable Lemon.
1. I El trastorno de la encrucijada

.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**I**

**El trastorno de la encrucijada**

* * *

"I'm miles from where you are,

I lay down on the cold ground

I pray that something picks me up

And sets me down in your warm arms"

Snow Patrol - Set Fire to the Third Bar

* * *

"Estoy a millas de donde tú estás

Me tiendo en el frío suelo

Rezo para que algo me levante

Y me deje en tus cálidos brazos"

Snow Patrol – Set Fire to the Thid Bar

* * *

**Opening: Only If For A Night de Florence and the Machine**

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Naoky,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

La jeringa absorbió gran parte del líquido blanco, lechoso, que el doctor había recetado: una pequeña dosis de antibióticos para contrarrestar los efectos de la fiebre que había estado padeciendo el pequeño Jim. Una vacuna diaria por una semana había sido la receta del doctor, y por petición del señor Landel, el mismo doctor tenía que aplicar cada una de las vacunas hasta que el pequeño Jim sanara.

Para John Watson aquello no representó ningún problema, y por siete días acudió hasta el otro lado del campo tan solo para cerciorarse de que el niño sanara.

Aquel día salió de su casa en el campo justo antes del amanecer; era el séptimo día, y como los seis días anteriores, se levantó temprano, se duchó y se cambió sin despertar a su esposa para no molestarla y, con la determinación propia de su profesionalismo como doctor, abordó el coche que el señor Landel había enviado especialmente para ir a su casa; un viaje que duraba entre dos y tres horas.

Fue antes del mediodía cuando John llegó a la casa de los Landel, una imponente mansión digna de un aristócrata de familia, importante. Las verjas de acero chirriaron con la agudeza característica del fierro viejo, y el conductor llevó el coche hasta el otro lado del jardín; un trayecto que llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos.

El doctor pudo así disfrutar nuevamente del espectáculo que eran los cuidados rosales, meticulosamente tratados por los cinco jardineros que tenían los Landel para la propiedad. Rosas tan blancas como la leche abundaban por todos lados, y sólo la fuente en el centro del jardín, con forma de querubín, se volvía la única partidaria digna de atención después de ellas.

El coche traqueteó por última vez en un bache que para Watson ya era familiar, y al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo.

Watson tomó su maletín del asiento de enfrente, y se arregló el sombrero antes de que uno de los criados de la casa abriera la puerta para invitarlo a salir.

Así, Watson descendió del coche y se dirigió hacia la escalinata de mármol que daba acceso al interior de la mansión. El criado lo acompañó en todo momento, pero ya que era un viejo enjuto y cojo, Watson tuvo que, como los seis días anteriores, aligerar el paso y adaptarse a la velocidad de él.

Arriba, la puerta estaba abierta. Era una inmensa talla de madera con grabados dorados en su superficie. Watson la repasó una vez más con la mirada, antes de dejarla atrás y de dejarse absorber por el mármol del piso y la brillantez de los artículos de oro vastos en la casa.

Sobre él, el candelabro de araña con incrustaciones de diamantes siempre propiciaba una adecuada iluminación, y acaparaba cierto espacio del campo visual por su resplandor a veces blanco y a veces multicolor.

Casi de inmediato llegó otro de los criados, que le indicó a Watson que subiera las escalinatas del salón principal para ascender al segundo piso, y dirigirse al cuarto del pequeño Jim.

—El señor Landel se disculpa por no poder recibirlo personalmente hoy —dijo el criado, de apariencia afilada y delgada, mientras subían los escalones—. Tuvo una reunión de negocios, según dijo.

—Es muy amable el señor por todos los tratos que ha tenido para conmigo —agradeció Watson—. Apreciaría humildemente que le hiciera llegar ese pensamiento al señor Landel.

—De acuerdo.

El criado, de actitud altiva, no volteó a ver a Watson ni un solo instante. Camino casi al frente de él a través del pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Jim, y se detuvo justo ante la entrada.

Le hizo a Watson la misma señal de días atrás, señalando los zapatos del doctor.

Watson lo miró y sonrió. Le dio el maletín al criado un momento y procedió a quitarse los zapatos y las calcetas. Por exigencias del señor Landel todo aquél que entrara al cuarto del niño enfermo debía quitarse los zapatos y andar descalzo en la habitación. Watson veía aquello como una excentricidad propia de la gente rica, y prefería no hacer comentarios al respecto.

Dejó los zapatos a un lado y a continuación le quitó el maletín al criado.

El doctor entró al cuarto con pasos lentos, mientras el criado lo vigilaba desde el otro lado del umbral.

Watson avanzó una docena de pasos antes de llegar a donde estaba la cama del pequeño Jim. Allí, al lado, estaba el banco de madera en el que se había sentado durante los últimos seis días. Tomó asiento de nuevo, y miró al chico.

—Hoy es el último día de tu vacuna —le dijo el doctor con intenciones de animarlo, y mientras lo decía examinaba al pequeño—. Después de esta vacuna te sentirás mucho mejor.

Entonces Watson arrugó el ceño. El pequeño no parecía para nada mejor; todo lo contrario. Su piel estaba reseca y pálida. Había pequeñas pústulas detrás de las orejas y su piel estaba fría.

—¿Jim, estás bien? —preguntó Watson.

El pequeño cabeceó ligeramente, en forma negativa.

—Duele —musitó.

—¿Qué te duele? —preguntó Watson.

—Quema…

Watson siguió examinándolo. El sudor frío persistía. Sin duda la fiebre se había ido, pero había sido sustituida por un decaimiento en la temperatura corporal.

No creyó que la vacuna fuera a ayudar mucho, pero sabía que, como fue su diagnóstico y receta iniciales, debía aplicarlas y, consecuentemente, actuar.

—Te aplicaré esta vacuna y mañana vendré a verte de nuevo. Si las molestias persisten, deberemos llevarte a un hospital, pero si todo mejora, creo que ya no será necesario seguir con el tratamiento.

Pero Watson sintió esa pequeña punzada en el pecho, producto de su intuición, que le decía que el niño no mejoraría tan fácil.

Jim lo miró con ojos rojos.

—Cuando me vacuna el dolor se va por un rato —dijo—. Calma el dolor.

Escuchar aquello fue realmente bueno para Watson. Lo hizo sentir esperanzas de que el pequeño fuera a mejorar con esa última vacuna, así que comenzó a sacar sus instrumentos del maletín. Hizo la combinación en cantidades exactas de los antibióticos que el pequeño Jim necesitaba, y después absorbió con la jeringa la sustancia lechosa.

Se acercó a Jim, sin que el pequeño profiriera ningún grito de desaprobación o de miedo; era un niño valiente.

Watson buscó en el brazo la vena para aplicar la vacuna, y la aplicó como todos los días anteriores.

Esperó unos minutos, y a continuación le preguntó a Jim cómo se sentía.

—Mejor —dijo el pequeño, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias, doctor.

Watson sonrió paternalmente. Sacudió el cabello del niño y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto.

—Bueno, hasta luego, pequeño —se despidió—. Sinceramente espero no volver a verte; ya sabes, por eso de que soy doctor y sólo veo a enfermos.

Tanto paciente como doctor rieron por la broma.

A continuación el criado sostuvo el maletín de Watson, y mientras el doctor se ponía los zapatos, el criado aguardó con suma cautela.

Regresaron por el pasillo por el que llegaron, y bajaron la escalinata de mármol. A continuación Watson se dirigió a la salida, esta vez acompañado por ambos criados.

—Estoy seguro de que el señor Landel le hará llegar sus agradecimientos, así como sus honorarios, doctor Watson, tan pronto como sea posible —dijo el criado de actitud altiva.

—Agradezcan de mi parte al señor Landel por tan amables atenciones, y también les agradezco a ustedes. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber sus nombres; nunca fui alguien que diera menos importancia a un empleado doméstico que a un aristócrata de familia acomodada —comentó Watson.

Ambos criados intercambiaron miradas por un instante.

—Yo soy Balthazar, doctor Watson —dijo el criado altivo.

—Mi nombre es Gibbs, doctor —dijo a continuación el criado viejo.

—Bueno, Balthazar, Gibbs, si alguna vez necesitan ustedes o sus familiares algunos de mis servicios no duden en mandar un telegrama —Watson se quitó el sombrero previo al saludo; solía ofrecer sus servicios con amabilidad.

—Es usted muy amable, doctor —dijo Balthazar, correspondiendo al ofrecimiento del doctor con una pequeña sonrisa.

El doctor continuó bajando las escaleras hasta llegar frente al coche que ya lo esperaba para llevarlo de regreso a casa.

El coche comenzó su marcha en cuanto el doctor se hubo subido, y Watson vio las figuras de Balthazar y Gibbs desvanecerse en la distancia de los jardines.

Watson iba pensando en ese momento en la tranquilidad de su trabajo, y en lo bien que se sentía al ayudar a un enfermo. Pero la imagen del pequeño Jim, pálido y frío, lo asaltó como una bandeja de agua fría en la espalda. No era normal que el pequeño estuviera así, pero si el niño había admitido sentirse mejor con las vacunas, era probable que sólo se tratara de un resfriado.

El coche continuó su camino, dando ocasionales saltos al pasar por baches o piedras. Y al pasar de los minutos Watson fue sintiendo más familiares los abedules y los helechos de por ahí cerca. El coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Watson, y a continuación se despidió, no sin antes recibir una pequeña propina de parte del doctor.

Watson le sonrió al cochero con amabilidad al despedirlo, y después de ver alejarse el coche desvió la mirada al cielo y comenzó a pensar un poco. Estaba contento de estar ahí; aunque no fuera una alegría eufórica, era una tranquilizadora. La idea de que a continuación subiría las escaleras y entraría a la casa, sería recibido por Mary y de que ella lo invitaría a pasar al comedor, donde tendría preparada una suculenta comida, era alentadora.

No dejaba de preguntarse, sin embargo, qué sería de él de no estar ahí en el campo con Mary, y estar en el 221 de Baker Street.

Pero alejó esa idea lo más pronto que pudo, decidido a no pensar en ello, y se encaminó hacia el interior de su casa.

Puso la mano en el pomo, y lo giró para abrir la puerta, pero el pomo giró por sí solo ante un impulso leve de la mano de Watson, y la puerta se abrió por el simple toque de la mano de Watson.

Adentro, la casa estaba vacía. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni siquiera el canturreo de las aves.

Watson entró, procurando ser cauteloso. Miró de un lado a otro, examinando cada rincón, y al quedar frente al umbral que llevaba a la sala se llevó una gran sorpresa: todo estaba destrozado ahí. La mesa estaba por todos lados, hecha pedazos; las cortinas estaban raídas y sucias. El piso era una tremenda figura de manchas por todos lados, lo mismo que los sofás cuyo relleno estaba por todos lados.

—¡Mary! —gritó Watson sin poder contenerse. Soltó el maletín y corrió a la que era su habitación, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera ahí, escondida. Pero al entrar al cuarto se quedó estupefacto por el panorama que lo recibió. El cuarto estaba totalmente desordenado, y había marcas de arañazos por todas las paredes y el suelo de madera. Pero lo que más aterró a Watson era que había una mancha en la pared con la inscripción "Rache" grabada con sangre.

La escena dejó estupefacto al doctor.

Watson conocía muy bien aquella palabra, lo mismo que esa escena, y por un instante tuvo la esperanza de estar soñando un recuerdo.

Sin embargo no era así.

* * *

**Ending: Set Fire to the Thid Bar de Snow Patrol**

* * *

Bueno, se me dio por escribir y aquí les traigo este nuevo fic. Espero que les guste mucho. Ya lo tengo un poco avanzado, así que creo que subiré un capítulo por semana.

Será algo largo.

¡Saludos a todas!

Gyllenhaal


	2. II Rache

.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**II**

**Rache**

* * *

"Now all of the landscape

It's just an empty place

Acres of longing

Mountains of tenderness"

Florence and the Machine - Landscape

* * *

"Ahora todo el paisaje

es sólo un lugar vacío

hectáreas de nostalgia

montañas de ternura"

Florence and the Machine - Landscape

* * *

** Landscape de Florence and the Machine**

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Naoky,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

La inscripción "Rache" grabada con sangre dejó estupefacto a Watson; conocía muy bien aquella palabra, lo mismo que esa escena, y por un instante tuvo la esperanza de estar soñando un recuerdo.

Sin embargo no era así.

- o -

Si Watson salió corriendo de su casa gritando en busca de auxilio, nunca lo supo. Sólo recobró el sentido y el gobierno sobre sí mismo cuando ya se encontró sobre un coche policiaco.

Mary. La dulce Mary. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Estaba bien, acaso?

El traqueteo del coche sólo ayudaba para ofuscar los pensamientos del doctor. Para difuminarlos en una niebla de incertidumbres, o en una telaraña tejida por preguntas inagotables sobre lo sucedido. "Quién" y "Por qué" entre ellas.

¿Quién en el mundo podría desear hacer mal a una inocente mujer? ¿O había sido a él? No. Imposible. Nadie en el campo conocía su pasado como médico militar, ni como el compañero del detective Sherlock Holmes. Nadie había allá afuera que quisiera hacerle daño a un simple doctor de campo. Y el tiempo de Holmes había terminado con aquel día en Reichenbach.

Al cabo de un momento llegaron a la estación. Uno de los policías acompañó al doctor hacia una sala de espera, donde lo hicieron sentarse en una banca acolchonada y le ofrecieron una taza de chocolate caliente; como si el cacao pudiera resolver el caso.

"El caso."

No hay caso, Watson, se dijo el doctor. No hay tal cosa… Esto es un crimen.

—Doctor Watson —dijo un policía, acercándose a él—, hemos enviado un par de patrullas hacia su casa para que examine la escena. Lo mantendremos informado sobre lo que acontezca, pero antes debo tomar su declaración. Soy el oficial David.

Watson miró al oficial con un gesto dolido, trataba de poner su atención en él y en lo que decía; de verdad lo intentaba, pero todo sucedía tan rápido y las ideas estaban desordenadas en su cabeza.

—¿Podría darme unos minutos antes, por favor, oficial? —suplicó Watson.

—Por supuesto.

El oficial se alejó hacia una de las cabinas en las que tenía otros asuntos que resolver; para ser el campo, había mucho movimiento en la estación.

"Rache". La palabra se aparecía con insolencia en cada uno de sus recuerdos. Inmediatamente recordaba a Holmes, y el primer caso a su lado. ¿Tendría algo que ver? Indudablemente. Esa palabra no podría estar ahí por azar, ni por coincidencia.

La respuesta era sencilla: tendría que recurrir a Holmes. Pero, ¿dónde estaba? No había recibido noticias de él desde aquella vez en que recibió el paquete; desde hacía tantos meses antes.

Intentó, una vez más, emplear las técnicas deductivas de su amigo para tratar de entender algo. El viaje a la casa de los Landel para suministrar la medicina del pequeño; la ausencia del señor, el viaje de regreso, la casa patas arriba y la palabra Rache pintada con sangre en la pared de la habitación. "Rache" es "venganza" en alemán, recordó. Eso podría ser útil si se tratase de alguna clase de maniaco con la intención de recrear el crimen. Pero eso sólo podía ser posible si escuchó la explicación de Holmes respecto al significado de la palabra; y no si escuchó a Lestrade, quien propuso la teoría de que el asesino quiso escribir "Rachel" en realidad. Aunque… quizá no se lo hubiera perdido. Entonces podría significar un nombre… pero, ¿de quién? ¿O realmente era el alemán el que le daría la respuesta: venganza? ¿Hacia quién? ¿Por qué? ¿A él mismo? ¿A Mary?

—La señorita Rachel también desapareció —habló algún policía, atrayendo la atención de Watson.

El doctor sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado agua fría al rostro. Se puso de pie impulsivamente y sujetó al policía que había hablado.

—¿Qué dijo? —dijo, casi a gritos, el doctor.

El policía retrocedió un paso ante el acto impulsivo del doctor; miró a su colega de reojo y el otro policía apartó a Watson de su colega.

—Tranquilícese, doctor, mi colega sólo está reportando una desaparición más. Aún no tenemos un reporte oficial de lo que sucedió en su casa.

—Pero… ¿quién es esa Rachel que desapareció? ¿Es de algún lugar cercano?

Los policías intercambiaron miradas de complicidad; quizás debatiéndose entre si era recomendable dar la información o no.

—Bueno… —dijo el primero.

—Es una institutriz que vive del otro lado del campo; es una mujer muy tranquila, apenas más joven que la esposa de usted, doctor. Vine a reportar su desaparición en caso de que tenga algo que ver con la de su esposa; ambas son institutrices y son mujeres jóvenes.

—¿Y la casa? ¿Dónde desapareció? —cuestionó Watson, ligeramente más relajado, pero aún con algo de agitación. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

—Bueno…

—Su casa estaba en perfecto estado, doctor —interrumpió el policía que primero había hablado—. No hay señales de violencia, ni nada parecido. La señorita Rachel desapareció hace unas 32 horas, de su casa. Su ama de llaves reportó la desaparición. Argumentó que ella estaba preparando la comida mientras la señorita Rachel tomaba una ducha, pero que la señorita no salió del baño… A pesar de que no hay ventanas grandes en él.

—¿Y por qué hasta ahora reportan la desaparición?

—Pues… porque no había señales de violencia en la casa; y la forma de proceder es esperar 32 horas para hacer la denuncia correspondiente.

La explicación le pareció a Watson más una excusa. Tuvo que respirar hondo para tranquilizarse, ya que en ese momento empezaba a ver todo como una artimaña planeada por algún delincuente.

—Entiendo. Lo siento, creo que estoy algo afectado respecto a lo que le sucedió a mi esposa. Estoy algo… confundido.

—No se preocupe, doctor. Nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo y ya verá que encontraremos a su esposa, sana y salva.

—Doctor —dijo el oficial que no había hablado—, si ya se siente mejor, le recuerdo que el oficial David está esperando su declaración respecto al asunto.

—Está bien —Watson se dirigió a la oficina del oficial. Ahí, él lo hizo pasar y lo invitó a sentarse. El oficial llamó a una de sus secretarias para que mecanografiara la declaración de Watson.

—Bien, doctor, cuénteme lo que ocurrió.

Watson inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse y comenzó a narrar todo lo que le había pasado durante el día, desde su visita a la casa de los Landel para atender al pequeño, hasta su arribo a casa y el encuentro con aquella escena.

—¿Puede la familia Landel confirmar que estuvo allí?

Watson se extrañó de la pregunta, pero contestó al instante.

—El señor Landel no estaba en casa el día de hoy; dos de sus empleados me recibieron y me llevaron al cuarto del pequeño. Yo tenía que suministrarle una última vacuna porque el niño había estado enfermo desde hacía unas semanas.

—De acuerdo —dijo el oficial, haciendo una pequeña nota en una hoja de papel—. ¿Usted o su esposa habían tenido problemas con otras personas del campo?

—Ninguno. Siempre nos hemos tratado con mucha amabilidad, y me atrevo a decir que nos respetamos mutuamente todos.

—Entiendo, entiendo. Humm… ¿Había discutido usted con su esposa durante los últimos días?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—¿Es eso un sí?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿No es un sí o no había discutido con ella?

—Ambas.

—¿Ambas? Humm… Ok ok.

A Watson comenzaba a impacientarlo el oficial.

—¿Ya hicieron la inspección sus subordinados, oficial?

—Por ahora, doctor, las preguntas las estoy haciendo yo.

»Así que dígame, doctor Watson, como excompañero de Sherlock Holmes, usted debe haber aprendido buenas técnicas para encubrir crímenes, ¿no es así?

—Tantas como para resolverlos —se apresuró a contestar Watson a algo que interpretó como un ataque.

—Humm… eso significa que usted podría darse una idea de quién es el autor de lo que le sucedió a su esposa. ¿Tiene usted una idea acaso?

—No, oficial.

—Entiendo. Es un poco… extraño que siendo usted quien es no tenga ni siquiera una idea aproximada, doctor Watson.

—¿Está usted insinuando algo?

—No, doctor; de ninguna manera. Su historial como auxiliar en la resolución de crímenes es tan vasto que no me queda más que admitir que esta situación es muy lamentable. Esperaremos el reporte oficial y mañana por la mañana tendremos los resultados para usted. ¿Tiene algún lugar donde hospedarse?

—Buscaré un lugar en el pueblo.

—Bien, y le ruego de la manera más atenta que no abandone estos lares por ahora, doctor. Tenemos que permanecer en contacto con usted.

Dicho eso Watson salió de la oficina con una horrible sensación en el estómago.

* * *

**Ending: Chocolate de Snow Patrol**

* * *

**Aquí la siguiente entrega. **

**Saludos!**


	3. III Dos notas

.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**III**

** Dos notas**

* * *

You are the hole in my head.

You are the space in my bed.

You are the silence in between

What I thought and what I said.

Florence and the Machine "No Light, no light"

* * *

Eres el agujero en mi cabeza.

Eres el espacio en mi cama.

Eres el silencio entre medio

Lo que yo pensaba y lo que he dicho.

Florence and the Machine "No Light, no light"

* * *

** Opening: No Light, No Light de Florence And The Machine**

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Naoky,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

La noche se pronunciaba fría, y con cada paso que Watson daba hacia el pueblo una ventisca fresca parecía acrecentar también.

El doctor miró hacia el cielo y notó cúmulos grisáceos; nubes que parecían resueltas a permanecer sobre el campo y los alrededores. Tuvo, por la sensación que el frío le produjo en el bigote, la certeza de que esa noche llovería, o quizás nevaría. Aunque, pensó, faltaban unas semanas para que la temporada de nevadas comenzara.

No se percató del tiempo que le tomó llegar al pueblo, pero cuando arribó, se dirigió primero a un lugar donde comer algo. Algo sólo para pasarla, porque su apetito no era tanto; en realidad no tenía ganas de comer, pero su estómago demandaba algo.

Estaba verdaderamente alterado por la forma en que lo había tratado el oficial David, y por ello no pensaba con claridad, de modo que cuando llegó al establecimiento, se limitó a pedir un pan y un vaso de café y salió corriendo tras pagar con el dinero que llevaba en su maletín. El enfado y la serie de eventos que se dieron durante el día lo tenían un poco confundido, y por ello no reparó inicialmente en lo que había decidido sería su primer movimiento: localizar a Holmes.

No estaba seguro de cómo lo conseguiría, ni si lo haría. Y lo único que le vino a la mente fue enviar un telegrama. Tenía intenciones de ir hasta Londres y buscarlo él mismo, pero el viaje tan solo de ida tenía una duración de dos días; eso sin tomar en consideración que el oficial le hizo la advertencia —¿amenaza?— de que no abandonara los alrededores. ¡Como si pensara en hacerlo! Porque, aunque tuvo la ocurrencia de buscar a Holmes, no podía dejar el asunto sin resolver, sin al menos obtener una señal que le hiciera saber que Mary estaba bien.

Molesto consigo mismo, llegó a la oficina de telegramas. Había un hombre flacucho allí, que estaba ordenando todo para retirarse a casa ya; Watson lo detuvo y, después de pedirle con mucha amabilidad y de ofrecerle algunos peniques, el hombre accedió a dejarlo enviar su telegrama. Watson mismo lo envío; conocía muy bien el código.

"Mi querido Holmes:

Hace mucho que debí comunicarme con usted. Por favor, hágame saber si está en Baker Street, o venga, lo más urgente, a Cheste. Estoy en el pueblo, sé que no le será difícil encontrarme, Watson."

Tras enviarlo le preguntó al hombre por un lugar donde pudiera hospedarse, y el hombre le señaló amablemente un hostal cercano.

Watson agradeció y se dirigió directamente al hostal. Pidió una habitación y sólo una vez dentro tuvo la entereza suficiente para comerse la mitad del pan y beberse el café.

Arrastró una silla de madera hacia la ventana: tenía una vista peculiar. Frente a ella la luna resplandecía en un cuarto menguante, apenas visible por el cúmulo de nubes. Las colinas también eran visibles, y al final de la tercera se veía la estación policiaca del campo; allá donde lo había interrogado David, donde se había enterado de que no sólo Mary había desaparecido, y donde no había recibido respuesta alguna.

Trató de calmarse, en vano. Estaba demasiado alterado, furioso. Sobrepensaba las cosas, estaba seguro de ello.

"Rache, Rache, Rache, Rache…"

La palabra se aparecía cada vez que parpadeaba, e insistía cruelmente cada vez que sus ojos amenazaban con quedarse cerrados, como si esa simple palabra le estuviera prohibiendo dormir.

Ya muy entrada la noche el frío era demasiado. Quitó la cobija de la cama y se la echó sobre su cuerpo, ahí, sentado frente a la ventana, como esperando ver alguna señal de Mary, como si algo en la vista fuera a esclarecer el misterio. Entonces la pesadez fue demasiada. Comenzó a quedarse dormido, tan dormido, que lo último que vio fue la nieve caer lentamente desde el cielo.

Lo abordó algún sueño de él y Holmes en Baker Street. Su cuerpo tiritaba; ni siquiera la sábana cubriéndolo a él vestido era suficiente para apaciguar el frío. Tenía tanto. Era el frío atronador que siempre sentía tras alguna tragedia: en el ejército cuando alguna desdichada alma caía víctima del enemigo, o cuando algún paciente suyo sucumbía a la muerte, cuando Holmes se arrojó hacia la cascada con Moriarty, y ahora, cuando Mary había desaparecido.

Entonces un estruendo sacudió el sueño, y Watson despertó.

Se quedó perplejo un instante: la ventana estaba abierta, y algunos copos de nieve estaban sobre él. Por eso era el frío. Pero, ¿y la ventana? Él la había dejado cerrada, y Watson siempre había sido de sueño ligero. Entonces, ¿cómo se había abierto?

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque en ese momento el aullido de algo muy grande rompió la quietud de las montañas y la oscuridad. Era un sonido tétrico y penetrante; los vellos de la nuca de Watson se erizaron, y tuvo la sensación de que el miedo era demasiado profundo.

¿Por qué?

Y entonces recordó el aullido de aquel enorme perro, supuesta maldición de la familia Baskerville.

Sintió como hielo corriendo a lo largo de su espalda; sus pupilas se dilataron, y en un impulso de pánico se puso de pie a toda prisa y cerró la ventana con seguro. No había nada ahí cerca; ni huellas, ni bisagras desgastadas, ni siquiera la marca dejada por las ventanas al abrirse o cerrarse. La nieve había logrado colarse hasta más de la mitad de la habitación, y Watson tuvo que limpiar con un trapeador el exceso de humedad. Lo hizo apresuradamente, y siempre con cautela; observó cada rincón del cuarto, incluyendo debajo de la cama, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. El cuarto estaba como hacía unos momentos.

Miró la hora en su reloj de bolsillo: sólo habían pasado diez minutos. Diez, desde que lo miró por última vez; considerando el par de minutos en que permaneció dormido… quizá sólo durmió seis o siete. Entonces, ¿qué había abierto la ventana? El viento, quizás… y era el viento el mismo que silbaba allá afuera con la potencia de un maldito perro. No. No podía ser tan sencillo.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar de sí las tontas ideas, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Allí no llegaba el aire, así que estaba un poco cálido adentro. Abrió la llave de agua caliente; la comprobó. Estaba algo caliente, lo suficiente; tal como a él le gustaba.

Espero que la tina se llenara y poco a poco fue desvistiéndose.

Cuando estuvo desnudo se metió en el agua, lenta pero gustosamente. El agua caliente pareció borrar cualquier acontecimiento del día. Un rato después salió, se puso sólo el pantalón, si siquiera la ropa interior, y se tiró a la cama, donde cayó dormido casi al instante.

-o-o-o-

Tock, tock.

El sonido intermitente de alguien llamando a la puerta se coló entre sus sueños, y lo sacó de éstos.

Abrió los ojos, enrojecidos. Se puso de pie y lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la ventana: estaba cerrada, tal como la había dejado durante la noche. Volvieron a tocar la puerta y Watson se puso la camisa encima y abrió la puerta lentamente, aún tallándose el ojo izquierdo con el puño.

Era uno de los empleados del hostal.

—Buenos días. Esta nota llegó esta mañana temprano, dirigida a usted, doctor —le dijo el chico; un joven de apariencia alegre.

Watson miró la nota y la tomó.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, y le dio dos peniques. El chico se retiró y Watson cerró la puerta.

Dio vueltas a la nota, como tratando de averiguar de dónde venía; viejos hábitos, pensó.

Abrió la nota.

"Siete ciclos:

Tick."

Era lo único que decía. No estaba escrita a mano; eran recortes del Times; lo supo por la letra, tal como Holmes le había enseñado durante algún caso. "Cada periódico usa una letra diferente."

Pero no entendió el mensaje. Tick… tick… tick tock. Su reloj hacía un sonido casi estridente; o era sólo la desesperación la que multiplicaba el sonido.

Tick, Tock. Siete ciclos. ¿Siete días? ¿Una semana? Tenía una semana para encontrar a Mary, ¿era eso?

Un temblor sacudió su pierna; la que había sido herida en el campo de batalla.

Se puso su ropa aprisa y salió corriendo en busca del muchacho. Lo encontró sentado a las afueras del hostal, tallando una pieza de madera.

—Chico, ¿quién te dio esta nota? —dijo, enseñándosela.

El chico lo miró extrañado, y después de un momento contestó:

—Una señora. Vino hace rato, y dejó indicaciones para dejarla "con el doctor Watson".

—¿Cómo era ella? ¿Preguntó si yo estaba hospedado aquí o ya lo sabía?

—Pues… yo diría que ya lo sabía porque llegó muy segura, aunque sí, preguntó. Era una señora… no muy mayor, se veía muy linda y usaba unos extraños pantalones…

¡Irene!

Echó a correr; tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que atrapar a Irene. No fue difícil adivinar que era ella: la mujer con pantalones.

O quizá demasiado fácil.

Watson se detuvo en seco ante ese pensamiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por un momento tuvo la escabrosa idea de que algo o alguien estaba jugando con él. Sus pensamientos estaban todos revueltos; alguien los había metido todos en una centrífuga y estaba usándolos para jugar.

¿Demasiado fácil? Sí. No. No sabía. En realidad no sabía.

Todo era de pronto muy confuso. El frío, sus pies hundidos en la nieve. El viento fuerte que lo sacudía todo, que casi congelaba todo al tacto, como los bigotes del doctor.

La calle estaba sola; muy sola. La nieve tenía a todos dentro de sus casas.

Su mano le temblaba, y tuvo que contener la respiración para hacer el esfuerzo de detener el temblor.

—¡Doctor! —gritó de pronto la voz de alguien. Watson volteó, era el mismo muchacho que le llevó la nota, y corría en dirección a él agitando un trozo de papel—. Acaba de llegar algo para usted. Qué bueno que lo pude alcanzar.

Le tendió otra nota; un telegrama.

"Querido Watson:

Hace mucho. Cheste, Holmes"

El telegrama era bastante críptico, pero lo comprendió de inmediato "Hace mucho que debí comunicarme con usted", escribió Watson: Hace mucho, le confirmaba Holmes. Y "Cheste" indicaba que iría. Holmes iría a Cheste.

Watson tuvo un sentimiento de alivio en el pecho. Todo ahora se tornó menos oscuro: Holmes vendría a Cheste… vendría. De pronto el hambre volvió.

* * *

**Ending: Charlie Brown de Coldplay**

* * *

Hola!

Feliz año nuevo!

Bueno les traigo la nueva entrega de este fic, esperando que les guste. Pronto tendré a Sherlock de vuelta con John!

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Son realmente inspiradores y siempre ayudan a impulsar la hisotoria.

Les deseo un grandioso inicio de año!

Con mucho cariño,

Gyllenhaal


	4. IV Recluso

.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**IV**

**Recluso**

* * *

** Opening: I Hate Everyone de Get Set Go**

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Naoky,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

Colocar la cabeza en el capó de tu coche

Me llevaría demasiado lejos

**"Bloodbuzz Ohio" The National**

* * *

Lay my head on the hood of your car

I take it too far

**"Bloodbuzz Ohio" The National**

* * *

Fue un manjar apetitoso, y le pareció una delicia. Miró al plato, y cuando se encontró con el vapor del estofado aún emanando de las verduras sintió un extraño remordimiento por estar disfrutando de ese platillo, incluso cuando tantas cosas habían ocurrido.

Amargado con esa perspectiva, John Watson se volvió incapaz de disfrutar el resto de su comida. Pero se la comió a regañadientes.

Había encontrado el restaurante unas cuadras más adelante, después de haber despedido con dos peniques al muchacho que le llevó el telegrama.

Ahora acababa de terminar con su platillo, y se detuvo en seco sobre el respaldo de la silla, tratando de encontrar una nueva perspectiva a su problema, a aquel asunto que ahora colmaba de sinsentidos sus pensamientos.

—¿Doctor Watson? —Una dulce camarera se había acercado a él, y lo miraba ahora con pesar; absortos en sus pensamientos, Watson tardó un momento en voltear a ver a la mujer—. ¿Está usted bien? ¡Oh, pero qué desconsiderada de mi parte! ¡Discúlpeme, doctor! Yo no quería… es que verlo a usted tan cabizbajo me provocó… Oh, doctor, usted no se merece lo que le ha sucedido a su esposa. Ya verá que todo se resolverá y la señora Mary regresará.

El arranque de la camarera distrajo a John de sus pensamientos. Tuvo un sincero ataque de sonrisas ante la inocencia y preocupación de la camarera.

—Tranquilícese usted, señorita. Agradezco profundamente sus inquietudes, y sus preocupaciones —dijo.

—Lo lamento mucho, doctor, no quise ser inoportuna —se volvió a disculpar—. Es que… hace unos meses usted atendió a mi bebé cuando le dio catarro en invierno… aún creo que sin usted mi bebé no lo hubiera logrado… Y luego, esta mañana estaban corriendo los rumores acerca de lo que le sucedió a su esposa y yo me preocupé bastante. Quería… necesitaba saber que usted está bien.

—Muchas gracias por sus preocupaciones, señorita.

Después de un momento John tomó su bastón y salió del pequeño restaurante, y se dirigió a la estación policiaca. Necesitaba saber si tenían alguna respuesta o una solución acerca del crimen. Subió la colina nevada, hundiéndose sus pies con cada paso.

Cuando llegó notó la mirada acusadora del recepcionista, que después lo mandó a una pequeña oficina; no la de David, la de algún otro oficial.

Tocó la puerta, y una voz profunda adentro lo hizo pasar.

—Buenos días —saludó John.

—¡Oh, doctor! Muy buenos días tenga usted. Pase, pase —John se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio del hombre; tenía las facciones duras, y era ligeramente obeso—. Soy el oficial Sean, me asignaron su caso esta mañana después de que anoche peleara por él. El oficial David, ese que lo atendió, ¿sabe?, él… no tiene un gran aprecio por usted precisamente. No me gustó la forma en que lo trató el día de ayer y decidí que yo era la persona indicada para llevar su caso. Siempre con respeto por supuesto.

—Mucho gusto, oficial Sean —Se estrecharon las manos—. Agradezco profundamente su juicio. Ciertamente me pareció absurda la actitud de su compañero, sin ofender a nadie, claro.

Sean rió socarronamente.

—Somos duros algunos oficiales, demasiado diría yo. Sucede que la profesión nos ha hecho así, ¿sabe? No es fácil, no, no, no. Nada fácil. Y la gente espera de nosotros siempre, no lo mejor, sino lo que le sigue. Quiere quedar conforme con todo, y es imposible complacerlos a todos, ¿sabe?

John sonrió. No estaba seguro de entender lo que el oficial le decía, pero creyó amable sonreír con él.

—Y bueno…¿Tiene algunas noticias? —preguntó finalmente. Tuvo que aferrarse a su batón con fuerza para soportar hacer la pregunta.

—Veo que le duele la pierna —dijo el oficial, mirando con fijeza el bastón sobre el que John se sostenía—. ¿Es eso normal, doctor?

—Oh, bueno. Yo serví en Afganistán hace unos años, y esta es una herida de guerra. Hace tiempo que sanó, por supuesto. Es sólo que el frío me hace doler el hueso —explicó John con naturalidad.

El oficial lo miró especulativamente, y al cabo de un rato sacó un folder de su escritorio.

—Este es el archivo del caso de su esposa —le dijo a John—. Ayer por la noche y aun hoy por la mañana varios oficiales han estado realizando investigaciones. ¿Rache? ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que significa?

John dudó un momento.

—En alemán significa Venganza —explicó—. Y… bueno, ayer escuché a otros oficiales hablando de la desaparición de una señorita Rachel. No sé si tengan algo que ver pero yo considero conveniente tomarlo en consideración.

El oficial lo volvió a mirar y después torció la boca.

—Interesante —masculló.

—¿Perdón?

—Que haya encontrado esos significados para la palabra… sólo digo que es interesante. Nosotros ni de chiste hubiéramos considerado el alemán —rió—. ¿Sabe?, doctor, puede que alguna de sus interpretaciones nos sea de utilidad, pero hay un problema.

—¿Un problema?

—Sí, doctor. Verá: no ha desaparecido ninguna Rachel.

Watson tardó en procesar lo que había escuchado, al cabo de un momento habló:

—Pero… ayer escuché hablando de ello a algunos de sus policías. Dijeron también que se trataba de una institutriz, que eso podía ser alguna pista para resolver el misterio… que quizá se trataba de un raptor de institutrices o algo así.

El oficial lo miró con seriedad.

—Rachel McAdams, institutriz de tiempo completo. Cada verano y en vacaciones de otoño-invierno viene al campo a pasar la temporada; no está casada ni tiene hijos, obviamente, pero tiene a su jardinera, quien se encarga de cuidar su casa de campo; sí, es su ama de llaves. El día de ayer ella vino aquí a dejar unos pastelillos: tiene muy buenas atenciones para con los oficiales. Es una buena dama. Dígame, doctor, ¿qué cree que impulsaría a un raptor a llevársela?

John arrugó el ceño.

—Yo… no tengo idea. El crimen es extraño.

—¿Podría usted identificar a los policías a los que escuchó hablar del reporte de desaparición, doctor?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces acompáñeme.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, y el oficial acompañó a John a través de una caminata a lo largo de todo el edificio. Era una construcción pequeña, apenas formada por tres cuartos en cada uno de los dos niveles que tenía. Por más que John buscó entre ellos a aquellos dos oficiales, no pudo encontrarlos; resignados con el resultado, ambos volvieron a la oficina.

—Quizá faltaron hoy.

—Imposible, doctor. Hoy vinieron todos los que conformamos el cuerpo policiaco de la ciudad.

—Doctor, no hay ningún sospechoso ni nadie aquí con intenciones para haber raptado a su esposa; sin embargo, como es el procedimiento normal, debe considerarse hasta la última persona como sospechoso, hasta que se hayan descartado todas las posibilidades claro.

—¿Está diciéndome que me considera sospechoso?

—Por supuesto. Pero desde la postura más natural, claro.

—¿Y por qué si yo fuera el criminal denunciaría mi propia fechoría?

El oficial lo miró con recelo, y después de un momento contestó, con la más absoluta naturalidad:

—El crimen es extraño, doctor.

Fue un golpe directo a la cara, devolverle sus propias palabras. John se levantó con la intención de salir de la oficina.

—Con permiso —dijo.

—Más le vale no salir del pueblo, doctor —le gritó, antes de que John saliera. Pero aun antes de que John pudiera tomar el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y un policía entró a la oficina, muy agitado.

—¡La señorita Rachel ha desaparecido! —gritó.

John se quedó estupefacto, volteó a ver al oficial y descubrió que éste lo miraba con ira desmedida.

—Por favor, conduzca al doctor a una de nuestras celdas —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¡No puede hacer eso!

—¿Usted me anticipó quién era su siguiente víctima, doctor?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo estaba aquí con usted.

—Existen los cómplices, doctor. Y bueno, no lo estoy culpando, así que no se resista. Yo sólo estoy siguiendo el procedimiento.

—¡Al carajo con sus procedimientos! —gritó John lleno de furia—. ¡Usted debe encontrar a mi esposa y dejarse de disparates! ¡Qué sucede con esta estación! ¡¿Qué demonios?! Porque parece que todos están confabulando en contra mía en lugar de cumplir con su deber.

El policía al que habían ordenado detener a John hizo todo lo posible por contenerlo. John se resistió; no con intenciones de huir ni nada por el estilo, sino porque tenía que desahogar sus pesares, tenía que gritarle a ese hombre que su trabajo era rescatar a Mary en lugar de insinuar tontamente que él tenía que ver. ¡Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo! ¡Por qué el mundo estaba convirtiéndose de pronto en esa masa incontenible de sorpresas, de acusaciones, de tonterías!

No lo vio venir, pero en ese momento el policía que lo detenía soltó un golpe de lleno en el estómago de John. El doctor lo sintió y tuvo apenas un instante, el instante ideal para contraatacar, para defenderse y derribar al policía, pero se resistió. Logró contenerse a tiempo para no hacer nada: de haberlo hecho hubiera tenido serios problemas.

Dos golpes más.

—¡Llévese a este hombre a la celda! —rugió el oficial. Y cuando a John lo arrastraban hacia la celda escuchó el siguiente grito—. ¡Por Dios! Entiendo que el hombre esté preocupado por su esposa pero no es la forma de reaccionar…

¿Qué clase de hombre era ese oficial Sean?, se preguntó John. Primero recibiéndolo de tan buena forma y después mandándolo a encerrar. Pero había muchas cosas que no eran consistentes: Rachel, por ejemplo.

Se preguntó si la señorita Rachel le proporcionaría alguna pista más concluyente que su propia desaparición. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría con Mary? ¿Por qué los policías que habían hablado de Rachel y su desaparición no estaban? Porque… sí había escuchado a los policías hablar de Rachel… ¿o no?

Pensó, con el miedo absurdo pero real que sintió la noche anterior, que quizás él hubiera imaginado todo. Y después se golpeó contra la pared tres veces. No, no, no. No lo había imaginado todo. No había forma de eso. Él había levantado la denuncia de la desaparición de su esposa, de Mary… y luego escuchó a los policías. ¡Los escuchó!

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su saco, y algo dentro le llamó la atención: el telegrama de Sherlock Holmes. Lo sacó. Deshizo la bola de papel en que se había convertido y lo leyó de nuevo, cinco veces hasta que logró calmarse. ¿Dónde estás, Sherlock?, se preguntó.

John reconoció que no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Después de un rato se calmó y simplemente se recostó en el catre. Hacía frío, pero no podía hacer más que encogerse y buscar el calor de sus propias piernas.

Sabía que si continuaba perdiendo los estribos no le iría muy bien, así que se resignó a permanecer recostado, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Lo despertó la voz de alguien llamándolo, y por un instante tuvo la ligera esperanza de que se trataba de Sherlock; pero no era así. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con un policía, que le estaba dando algunas instrucciones que él no entendió.

—Puede irse, doctor —le dijo—. No ha habido avances en el caso, pero el oficial Sean opina que sus reacciones son naturales para cualquier hombre al que le hubieran secuestrado a su esposa: incluso nos hizo preguntarnos qué haríamos nosotros en su situación… y todos nos sentimos algo culpables por su situación.

»Tome —le dijo acercándose y dándole un vaso de cartón con café caliente—. Hace mucho frío afuera y creo que no ha comido nada, doctor.

John se frotó los ojos con los puños y después aceptó el café.

—Muchas gracias.

El policía lo condujo hasta afuera de la estación, y lo despidió hasta que lo vio perderse en el delgado sendero que partía desde la cima de la colina hasta la calle principal del pueblo. John caminó lentamente, tratando de esquivar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con el asunto. El frío era intenso y la pierna continuaba doliéndole, pero no aligeró el paso, y al cabo de unos minutos estuvo de nuevo en el hostal.

Pidió las llaves la mujer que atendía en la recepción, y después subió con tranquilidad hacia su cuarto. No bebió café, no le apetecía absolutamente nada.

Abrió la puerta con calma y cuando lo hizo se llevó una sorpresa al ver hacia el interior. El café se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo; el líquido se esparció por el suelo y John se quedó estático: frente a él, en la silla, estaba sentado, aunque dormido, Sherlock.

* * *

**Ending: Bloodbuzz Ohio de The National**


	5. V Mordedura

.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**V**

**Mordedura**

* * *

**Opening: Out of our hands de Gemma Hayes**

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Naoky,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

Abrió la puerta con calma y cuando lo hizo se llevó una sorpresa al ver hacia el interior. El café se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo; el líquido se esparció por el suelo y John se quedó estático: frente a él, en la silla, estaba sentado, aunque dormido, Sherlock.

Pese a todo pronóstico, el ruido no lo despertó. Parecía inmerso en el sueño, extremadamente cansado, y sólo entonces John comprendió todo lo que Sherlock había tenido que pasar para poder llegar a Cheste tan pronto; no sólo era arreglar todos sus asuntos de trabajo, de los cuales seguramente tenía muchos pendientes, sino también preparar el equipaje, comprar el boleto, tomar el tren, transbordar a otras tres rutas que lo pudieran hacer llegar a la ciudad más cercana, después alquilar un cochero que lo trajera hasta la parte más espesa del bosque, y después caminar, porque Cheste, como sus cuatro pueblos colindantes, estaba rodeado de bosque y varias colinas que dificultaban su acceso, pero por los cuales era también un bellísimo lugar para mudarse y tener una vida maravillosa.

John avanzó lentamente a través del cuarto pequeño, procurando no hacer ruido alguno, y se dirigió directo a la cama.

En realidad no tenía sueño; había dormido mucho encerrado en la estación policiaca, y poco podía decirse que le inspirara tener otro sueño sobre Mary. Así que se sentó en la cama, sacó de su portafolio su libreta de notas, y escribió "Mucho me sorprendería la noche en que Sherlock Holmes apareciera de nueva cuenta frente a mí…"

Hacía mucho que no escribía, y tanto que no lo hacía acerca del detective y sus aventuras. Y, aunque usualmente escribía después de resolver los casos, la vigilia le inspiró a continuar anotando los acontecimientos tal como habían ocurrido hasta ese momento.

Se sentía un tanto incómodo. La presencia del detective era, sin lugar a dudas, un bálsamo en los momentos en que él estaba, pero, por otro lado, estaba algo contrariado respecto a Sherlock. No lo había visto en muchísimo tiempo, y la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando el detective lo miró con decisión, con miedo, con tantas emociones contenidas, y se arrojó de la terraza en Suiza, llevándose consigo a Moriarty.

Después John entendió, gracias al paquete que recibió, que Sherlock había logrado salvarse, y que estaba vivo, allá afuera, en algún lugar, lejos de él y de sus puños dolidos.

Pero la herida había sido demasiado profunda; el sentimiento que tuvo cuando vio a Sherlock cerrar los ojos era realmente abrumador, y lo constreñía hasta tal punto que lo dejó fracturado; fracturas tan profundas que ni su vida marital con Mary lo habían sanado del todo, porque aún en las noches se había sorprendido a sí mismo teniendo sueños respecto al detective, o añorando su olor en la cama. Tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba.

Entonces volteó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba tiritando por el frío, así que se puso de pie y arremolinó una colcha alrededor del detective. Sherlock reaccionó de inmediato: abrió los ojos, y después de parpadear intermitentemente varias veces, sonrió, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pero pese a todo pronóstico, pese a todas las fantasías que John había tenido en las que sus puños terminaban por triturar la quijada del detective, pese a todo el enfado y el dolor, algo lo hizo doblegarse y caer al suelo, de rodillas frente a Sherlock, y por un instante se sintió débil, frágil y vulnerable; abrazó a Sherlock, y se quedó ahí un momento, con su mejilla contra una pierna del detective, casi gimoteando. No supo si fue la felicidad de verlo finalmente, el alivio de que estuviera ahí para ayudarlo con el caso de Mary, o simplemente el sentimiento de amistad que tanto los unía.

—John…

—Eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabías?

Pero no intercambiaban miradas, porque John se mostraba renuente a mirar directamente esos ojos color miel.

El silencio de Sherlock fue dominante, demasiado profundo y sólo entonces John volteó a verlo.

—Perdóname —dijo Sherlock.

El detective correspondió al abrazo, y después de un momento, John se quedó dormido, apaciblemente y a gusto.

Lo siguiente que John supo fue que despertó con Sherlock a un lado. El detective estaba dormido, y envolvía con su pierna y su brazo el cuerpo de John, quien, sin saber cómo, había puesto su brazo debajo de la cabeza de Sherlock.

John trató de recordar el momento en que Sherlock se cambió de lugar para dormir, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que se limitó a permanecer recostado otro rato. Si debía ser sincero, hacía mucho que extrañaba despertar con el rostro de Sherlock mirándolo en sueños.

Se levantó poco después, con mucho cuidado para no despertar al detective; aunque Sherlock solía ser de sueño pesado por la mañana. Y después se dirigió afuera. Salió a comprar algo de ropa, porque la que tenía puesta ya estaba demasiado sucia, y porque el resto de su ropa estaba en su casa, adonde no podía entrar.

Regresó al cabo de un rato, con dos cambios más, y después se metió en la ducha. El detective continuaba dormido, y el día prometía ser soleado.

—John, apresúrate porque tengo hambre.

Sherlock le hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El doctor no tardó en salir, con el pantalón ya puesto. Se vistió afuera mientras Sherlock se limitaba a mirar por la ventana.

—Tenemos mucho por hablar, mi querido John.

—Será mejor que comiences de una vez —refunfuñó el doctor mientras se ponía las calcetas.

—Oh, de ninguna forma, mi querido amigo. No hay peor cosa que aventurarse en un misterio y sus deliciosas pistas sin antes tener algo en el estómago.

—Hablas como un glotón.

—Entre mis escasos defectos podría pecar de eso.

Cuando John terminó de vestirse ambos salieron de la habitación y consecuentemente del hostal. Resultó algo extraño para el doctor hallarse de nuevo caminando al lado del detective, yendo a comer como si ninguna tragedia hubiera sucedido, ni antes del secuestro de Mary, ni antes de Reichenbach.

Se encaminaron a través de un estrecho callejón, con John siempre siguiendo a Sherlock.

La luz del día era totalmente blanca, pues reflejaba la nieve en el suelo; el viento era gélido, a pesar de que el sol irradiaba con todo su calor.

Entraron en un pequeño comedor, donde sólo un par de mesas más estaban ocupadas. Tomaron asiento en la terraza y después de que cada uno ordenara su platillo comenzaron a charlar.

—Mi querido amigo, he venido tan pronto como me lo permitieron los caballos. Espero no haber demorado tanto.

—Gracias por venir, Sherlock. Estaba algo preocupado… y ya que estás aquí… Bueno… siento algo más de confianza, sin duda.

»Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido un tanto macabro, Sherlock. Hay cosas a las que no encuentro explicación.

—Cuéntame todo.

Así lo hizo John.

John le relató todos los acontecimientos sucedidos desde el día en que encontró su casa echa un desastre. Puso especial énfasis en la reacción que tuvo cuando encontró la palabra "Rache" escrita en su cuarto, y, asimismo, explicó lo que sucedió después: la desaparición de la institutriz Rachel, las acusaciones de los dos policías y después del nuevo oficial a cargo de la investigación; también contó, con más tranquilidad, que durante la noche escuchó el aullido de un perro que le recordó sus aventuras en Baskerville, y la forma en que despertó con la ventana de su cuarto abierta. Sherlock mostró especial interés cuando John relató la nota primera que recibió, aquella que parecía estar enviada de parte de Irene.

Sólo al ver la expresión contrariada de su amigo, John recordó que Irene había sido asesinada por Moriarty, y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago a causa de la culpa.

—Suena realmente interesante, amigo —comentó Sherlock.

—No quiero sonar fastidioso ni nada por el estilo. Pero a mí me ha parecido todo menos interesante. Esto está acabando conmigo.

Sherlock se acercó un poco a su amigo y puso su mano sobre la de él.

—Te prometo que resolveré este caso, Johny —Sonrió.— Ahora bien, necesito un poco más de información, ¿te molesta si vamos a la estación policiaca?

—No me lo tomes a mal, amigo, pero lo que menos quiero en este momento es volver a ese lugar. Además… y espero me secundes, creo que sería mucho más provechoso que vayas solo. Aquí nadie te conoce; no físicamente al menos, así que quizá puedas averiguar algo que conmigo los oficiales omitirían.

Sherlock contempló la idea un minuto.

—Suenas un poco paranoico, pero tiene sentido.

—¡Mi esposa acaba de ser secuestrada, por supuesto que estoy paranoico!

—Entiendo. Bueno, hoy mismo iré a la estación y averiguaré cuanto pueda. Ya verás que encontraremos a tu esposa muy pronto.

Terminaron de comer muy pronto, y Sherlock se encaminó hacia la colina en la que estaba la estación policiaca, en tanto John aseguró que iría al hostal para esperarlo y poder discutir acerca de las respuestas.

El doctor llegó a la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, después abrió la ventana y se sentó frente a ella, a contemplar el extenso bosque verde que era su vecino. Estaba algo nervioso, y un poco ansioso también: confiaba mucho en las habilidades de Sherlock y sabía que éste pronto lograría resolver el misterio acerca de Mary y lo que le había sucedido.

Le preocupaba, sin embargo, el hecho de que su amigo se mostrara tan tranquilo, y no entendía por qué: Sherlock siempre se había mostrado impasible en momentos como estos, siempre era tranquilo, calculador y metódico. Recordó aún con más fuerza la tranquilidad con la que lo dejó en el salón de baile en Suiza, antes de arrojarse con Moriarty. Y una pequeña punzada lo asaltó. Siempre tuvo la idea de que Sherlock sabía que tendría que llegar a esos extremos para vencer a Moriarty.

Pero no podía culparlo. No en ese momento y bajo esas circunstancias. Así que se limitó a esperar, con una extraña desazón respecto al rencuentro con su amigo. Ojalá hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, pensó. Así habría podido darle un golpe en la nariz.

En ese momento sucedió algo. Frente a la ventana, sobre el prado blanco apareció una mujer mayor, anciana, que miraba con fijeza a John. El doctor saltó por la impresión, y después la saludó, sin recibir respuesta. La anciana dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia las profundidades del bosque, dejando tras de sí un camino de un rojo escarlata que la nieve fue absorbiendo.

Sobresaltado, John salió corriendo del cuarto y entró por un callejón a la parte trasera del hostal. Caminó hacia el bosque, y pronto encontró la marca de sangre. El camino se prolongaba tanto como el campo visual de John, y se perdía adentro del bosque. John siguió la sangre, totalmente alarmado: la anciana necesitaba urgentemente ayuda.

Entró al bosque, y entonces notó un bulto tirado en el suelo cubierto por la misma manta que la anciana llevaba, ahí donde terminaba el camino de sangre. Se acercó con el alma en vilo, pensando que lo peor le había ocurrido a la pobre mujer, y extendió la mano para mover el cuerpo de la mujer. Se llevó una sorpresa muy fuerte cuando algo mordió su mano y después cuando decenas de serpientes comenzaron a salir del bulto. John se echó hacia atrás unos pasos pero cayó al tropezarse. Las serpientes se desperdigaron por todo el bosque, y sólo entonces John entendió que había sido mordido por una de ellas.

Sintió miedo, se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para volver hacia el pueblo y buscar ayuda. Caminó algunos pasos, pero antes de que pudiera salir del bosque comenzó a marearse y su visión comenzó a fallarle. Todo estaba nublado y su cuerpo no le respondía. Entonces vio la figura de una mujer acercarse, y lo último que supo antes de cerrar los ojos fue que lo arrastraban hacia el interior del bosque.

* * *

**Ending: In my veins de Adrew Belle**


	6. VI Serpiente venenosa

.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**VI**

**Serpiente venenosa**

* * *

** Opening: Home de Frida Sundemo**

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Naoky,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

No hay frío allá adonde fue, sólo una penumbra infinita, que no abrigaba pero parecía actuar como aislante para el frío: no lo dejaba pasar.

El sonido de la nieve abriéndose al paso decidido de unas botas de cuero, y de un cuerpo al que arrastraban sin mucho cuidado.

_No hay salida allá adonde uno va_, cantaba la voz de una mujer; era difícil averiguar por la voz la edad que tenía, pero era fuerte. _No hay troncos que cortar, ni pieles que lavar._

Era una voz melodiosa, lúgubre, pero melodiosa. Quizá el viento amortizaba la dulzura que pudiera haber en ella, y sólo dejaba pasar a los oídos un tono lastimero, de miedo, crudo, vacío. Como si el viento congelara las palabras en el aire y sólo llegara el granizo, duro.

De pronto la canción terminó, y la nieve no volvió a abrirse más.

—Hogar, dulce…

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de dejarse caer en la penumbra férrea, en el aturdimiento insano, que lo consumió, lentamente.

El miedo se apagó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos.

No hubo sueños allá adonde fue. No hubo sino la nada, inmensa, imponente. Y un susurro, un intermitente susurro de voz amortiguada. No supo quién hablaba.

Después escuchó otra voz.

—Menudas serpientes esas cabezas pardas —dijo. Era una voz femenina. Tardó en comprender que era quien lo había arrastrado—. Hijo, ¿estás bien? ¡Qué va! Tus labios se mueven un poco y yo como loca pensando que ya despertaste. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Me estás escuchando! —John vio todo muy borroso en el pequeño espacio que sus ojos habían abierto.— ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, muchacho? ¿Lo entiendes?

—Ahhhhh…

Fue un sonido extraño, cortado, el que escapó de la boca de John. Incluso al doctor le pareció extraña, como si no hubiera sido él quien lo hubiera proferido.

—Más vale que eso sea un sí. ¿Muchacho, estás loco? Cómo se te ocurre ir a un nido de cabezas pardas. Si te hubiera mordido más de una bebé estarías muerto desde hace días, y ¡santo cielo! No quiero saber qué te hubiera pasado si te hubiera mascado una adulta. ¡Huesos! Sí, eso. Justo eso es lo que serías. Puro hueso, sin carne.

¿Días?, se preguntó John. Días… Aún no podía pensar con claridad, ni procesar cada cosa que escuchaba, pero comprendía un poco, muy poco. Después de un momento sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad.

Se percató de que estaban en una cueva, apenas cubierta de nieve. La luz cegaba los ojos de John.

—Hermosos ojos —dijo la mujer. Era mayor, apenas anciana, delgada, pero lucía fuerte—. Toma —dijo, y le acercó un odre de piel con vino, vino rojo. John deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hubiera hecho porque le derramó gran parte en toda la cara—. Tiene clavo, y otras especias; comino, sí, comino fue lo que me faltó. Pero tiene azafrán, hinojo y eneldo. Son difíciles de encontrar, pero la madre de la madre de mi madre decía que sólo así se quitaba uno de encima la baba de cabeza parda… la baba… ¿cómo le dicen ustedes? El _vanano_, sí, _vanano_, aunque recuerdo una "e", creo que era _vaneno_, sí, algo así. Ustedes los médicos son gente rara. Se creen mejor que Dios y no son más que lacayos… Ay de ustedes si Dios se ensaña y les mata a todos… Así como murió el pequeño, ¿verdad? ¿Conoció usted al pequeño, el de la casa grande?

John no entendía por qué la mujer parloteaba tanto, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no ahogarse con el vino en la nariz o en la boca.

—No lo bebas todo, es para la cara. La madre de la madre de mi madre nunca me explicó bien dónde debe caer el vino, así que yo lo echo todo en la cara de los enfermos. Pobrecitos… así como el niño… ¿cómo era? ¡Sí! Jim Landel… pobre muchachito, creo que tenía apenas ocho. Y hoy ya está en el cementerio. ¿Usted es el que lo atendió? ¿No? Yo creo que sí y que sólo finge. Aunque está tieso, tieso como encontraron al niño. Sí, es usted. Lo andan buscando, ¿sabe? Cuatro días hace que declararon que huyó, y el pequeño murió ese día… dice todo mundo que usted lo mató. "Le ponía vacunas que lo hacían sentir peor", "Lo enfermaba más", "Es un sádico, ese monstruo debe pagar por experimentar con niños." Esas cosas oye una, doctor. Cuando pasa como una sombra entre las calles: nadie presta atención a una vieja desvalida, a una anciana frágil y solitaria. Ellos dicen que soy frágil. Pero ellos hablan, ya ve usted. Sí, hablan de usted y de mí. No somos diferentes, ¿verdad?

En aquel momento John sentía un vértigo terrible en su cabeza, pero cada vez tenía la sensación de que sus músculos se contraían y de que retomaba fuerzas; pronto se movería, pensó.

—Oh, y aquel desdichado. ¿Es su amigo, doc? ¿O también anda detrás suyo? Preguntó y preguntó. Es avispado el hombre, supo a quién preguntar… Me puso contra la pared y me gritó, pero Susa la Vieja Susa no sabe nada. Él no sabe que yo sé dónde está usted… Él sabe que yo no sé quién es usted, o quién es él… Yo no sé ni qué es un doctor, piensa el hombre. No es tan listo como cree… Pero Susa la Vieja Susa sí que es lista: lo sentí siguiéndome al bosque y no corrí porque hubiera sospechado, caminé y canté "A Susa la Vieja Susa vienen los príncipes a ver", y él me creyó más loca. Loca, ¿cree, doc? ¿Susa la Vieja Susa loca? No. Yo no estoy loca. Tengo mis ojos bien puestos, y si yo veo el cielo morado, ¿deja de ser cielo? No, para nada. Es sólo un modo diferente de verlo. Oh, veo que ya se siente mejor.

Entendió en el momento en que la mujer comenzó a hablar de Sherlock, y de inmediato tomó fuerzas. Se sentó, pero tenía la garganta demasiado reseca como para decir algo.

—Vino, vino —dijo la mujer, y le dio a beber.

—Gracias —dijo John roncamente.

—Ah, Susa la Vieja Susa lo vende bien. El vino claro, su cuerpo no lo puede vender. Susa la Vieja Susa espera a su príncipe, ¿será usted él? ¿Quiere tocarme los pechos, doc? No, ya sé que no. Ya le vi en los ojos el amor, ¿está usted enamorado, doc?

John no contestó, se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué me ayudó?

—Oh, respeto. Hay respeto en sus palabras, doc. Eso se siente raro, mejor dígame "Susa la Vieja Susa" que así me llamo.

—Señora —dijo John, sin poder hacer caso a la petición de la vieja. Estaba cansado, entumido, y apenas y podía hacer el esfuerzo para sentarse en la fría nieve—. Por favor, dígame adónde se fue ese hombre… ese que preguntó por mí a usted. El avispado… ¿a dónde?

Estaba seguro de que era Sherlock. ¿Qué otra persona podía ser tan suspicaz como para dar con la Vieja Susa? Seguramente lo estaba buscando con desesperación, también al tanto de las acusaciones que habían caído sobre él, sobre el doctor. Estaría preocupado, sin duda alguna. ¿Cuántos días, después de todo, llevaría inconsciente?

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó.

—Oh, doc, cinco días, seis noches… tal vez más. A Susa la Vieja Susa se le olvida contar los días. Pero sí, sí, más o menos eso.

—¿Y por qué me ayudó? —volvió a preguntar.

La mujer frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera la pregunta, después se acercó a John, se arrodilló y le tiró en la cara el vino que restaba.

—¡Pero qué…!

—Usted es doctor, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué pregunta por qué se ayuda a un herido?

John reflexionó un momento, y al cabo de su reflexión no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—Es usted una buena mujer —dijo.

—Y usted no es malo. —La mujer se sentó al lado de John—. Es una lástima, sí, una lástima; no hay más. Es una pena… sí, también una pena… lo que le pasó a su mujer claro. Ese viejo entró a su casa como invitado y luego entraron cinco más… su señora gritó y gritó "¡John! ¡Por favor! ¡John!" Pero John no la ayudó… usted, claro, no podia, estaba lejos, ¿verdad? Después se la llevaron, sí. Susa la Vieja Susa lo vio todo. La amarraron… uno tenía una gorra vieja, verde, ¿quién usa gorras verdes, doc? En estos días poca gente…

John estaba paralizado nuevamente, esta vez por la narración que la mujer había comenzado: lo había visto. Había visto todo el momento en que secuestraron a Mary.

Se sentía impotente. Mucho. ¿Cómo había sido todo? Y Mary, oh, pobre Mary: había gritado. El nombre de su esposo, su fiel esposo. ¿Y llegó? No. John no llegó. No pudo ayudarla.

¡No pudo!

De nuevo sintió miedo, y una picazón en algún lugar que lo molestaba mucho.

Tenía que encontrar a Sherlock. Era la forma más fácil de ayudar a Mary. Pero, ¿cómo lo hallaría? No podía salir a buscarlo; si la gente lo veía, de inmediato alguien llamaría a las autoridades, y lo volverían a encerrar. Aunque no fuera justo. No harían preguntas. Los Landel eran personas muy acaudaladas y si ellos decían algo tenía que cumplirse. No habría ni siquiera juicio.

Sherlock era el único que podía resolver todo.

John se sobó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Usted sabe dónde está el avispado? —preguntó.

—A veces pasa por aquí. Merodea, merodea mucho. Le gusta adivinar cosas… o descubrirlas. Él sabe que no le dije toda la verdad, sí, yo sé que lo sabe. ¿Quiere que lo busque, doc? Él quizá pueda ayudarle, es muy bueno resolviendo cosas…

—Por favor, tráigalo.

Susa la Vieja Susa lo miró, dubitativa.

—La madre de la madre de mi madre no me dijo cómo quedaba la gente después del _vaneno_ de la cabeza parda, ¿piensa bien?

Le dio unos golpecitos a John en el cráneo, y lo miró con ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa sosa.

—Pienso muy bien, créame.

—Está bien, lo iré a buscar. Pero, doc, tenga mucho cuidado por favor… Cualquier cosa que escuche, esté con ojos abiertos. Los nidos de cabezas pardas no se caen al suelo sólo porque sí, y tampoco se cruzan en el camino de uno… Alguien lo quiere muerto. Le quieren hacer mucho daño, doc.

La mujer dijo eso y desapareció por la entrada de la cueva.

* * *

**Ending: Major Minus de Coldplay**


	7. VII Gato rabioso

.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**VII**

**Gato rabioso**

* * *

** Opening: Locked Out of Heaven de Bruno Mars**

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Naoky,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

En aquel momento Sherlock recordó cuánto adoraba los gatos; eran, sin lugar a dudas, de las criaturas más apacibles que jamás pudiera haber encontrado. También regresó a su memoria aquella época gloriosa en que los señores Holmes le permitieron tener una mascota; él eligió, por supuesto, un felino. Un pequeño gato negro con botitas y pecho blanco, de nariz rosada y bigotes blancos y brillantes: Becker, había sido el nombre que eligió para él.

El detective estaba en cuclillas en un callejón oscuro, acariciaba con ternura a un viejo gato callejero que por casualidad había encontrado, era blanco completamente, pero había perdido mucho pelo a causa de la calle, el agua caliente y otras cosas que al parecer le habían arrojado; estaba famélico, delgadísimo y apenas y podía sostenerse en sus patas. El detective lo vio, el recuerdo regresó a él y entonces se acercó y le tendió la mano con un poco de alimento; no era mucho, pensó, pero sin dudas era mejor que nada. El animal se mostró agradecido y lamió un dedo de Sherlock, después tomó un gran bocado del alimento que el detective le tendía y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

«Tiene crías», pensó Sherlock, pero no podía permitirse seguir al animal, así que dejó el resto de la comida cerca, para que el gato lo encontrara más tarde, y después salió del callejón oscuro hacia la calle y se encontró con que ya había oscurecido y los candelabros en las calles ya se habían encendido.

Por un momento un escalofrío lo sacudió involuntariamente.

«¿Dónde?», se preguntó. «¿Dónde estás, John?»

Llevaba cargando una maleta, aquella misma que el doctor había dejado en el hostal.

La llevaba consigo con la intensión de devolvérsela en cuanto lo encontrara, pero todo parecía apuntar a que no sería pronto. La mujer había sido su principal pista; había encontrado en ella un atisbo, en su mirada una señal, una tontería que le hizo pensar que ella lo sabía; y luego, cuando la vio caminar hacia el interior del bosque todo cobró sentido: ella lo sabía. Pero lo descubrió siguiéndola, y luego desvió su camino. Y al final Sherlock pensó que quizá no lo había notado, que simple y sencillamente una mujer así no tenía direcciones fijas que seguir. Y se dio golpes en la cabeza. «Tonto, tonto», se dijo, porque dejó que su preocupación por Watson lo cegara.

«¿Dónde estás, John?», se preguntó. No lo había visto en tanto tiempo, y ahora que había regresado al lado de su doctor, éste se perdía. No había huido, estaba seguro. Y temía porque algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Había interrogado a casi todos los oficiales en la estación respecto al caso.

—La señora Watson fue secuestrada, no hay duda de eso; lo que dudamos es quién lo hizo. Nadie que nosotros conozcamos tenía motivos —le dijo un oficial.

—Dicen que su esposo la maltrataba, y hay quienes dicen que quizá él le hizo algo —señalaba otro.

—Lo vieron salir en la noche y arrastrar algo —dijo uno—. El doctor debe ser un sádico, un asesino —dijo otro. Con él Sherlock tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no lanzarle un puñetazo de lleno en la cara.

—¿Quién lo vio? —preguntó.

—Todo mundo, o nadie. Poco importa, el esposo es el único con quien la mujer tenía vínculos. La criada dice que los oyó discutir un día anterior.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la criada?

—Ojalá supiéramos. Al día siguiente de declarar desapareció. Pensamos que también ella fue secuestrada, o asesinada. Hemos seguido el protocolo pero los perros no han hallado indicio alguno de qué era lo que arrastró el médico hacia el bosque…

—Es un médico, les dije —intervino otro oficial—. No es tonto. Si él es quien hizo esto debe haberlo premeditado muy meticulosamente… dicen que él era el asistente de Sherlock Holmes, así que mucho sabrá de cómo encubrir los crímenes si sabía cómo los resolvía el mismísimo Holmes…

—Enloqueció, sólo eso puede haberle pasado si él lo hizo…

—¿El doctor loco? —exclamo Holmes.

—Eso lo absuelve un poco: le quita la culpa… pero no desaparece el hecho de que él haya realizado esos actos. Bueno, es una de las teorías, pero gracias a los testigos es la que se reafirma más y más.

—¿Hay otras teorías? —preguntó Holmes, interesado.

—Muy banales: asesinos seriales, secuestradores, bandidos, o que la mujer haya huido por su cuenta. Pero como le digo, señor, los testigos confirman la teoría de que el doctor tiene la culpa.

Sherlock no aportó nada más a la conversación.

—Mis subordinados están inquietos —dijo el oficial Sean, el que llevaba ahora el caso de la desaparición de Mary—. La señora Watson era muy amable, todo mundo la quería, quizás es por ello que actúan de esa forma.

—¿Al doctor Watson no lo quieren?

—Pues… no tanto como a su señora esposa.

—Pero he escuchado que él es muy amable y atento.

—¿Ah ,sí? —el oficial parecía ligeramente incrédulo—. Bueno, el doctor que yo y el resto del pueblo conoce es algo reservado; la gente habla, a sus espaldas por supuesto, y dice que Afganistán lo dejó más lastimado que a su pierna, que desconfía de todo, y esas habladurías llevan a más habladurías, pero al final pocos las creen. Por supuesto, después de los acontecimientos que se han sucedido, mis subordinados necesitan creer en algo. Me parece que temen por la señora Watson, más que por él.

—Entiendo.

Sherlock miró con atención la oficina. Estaba un poco desordenada, lo que era normal. La ventana estaba cerrada y proporcionaba una vista singular del bosque oscuro, aunque estaba casi cubierta de nieve y no se distinguía demasiado bien hacia afuera. La luz de la vela titilaba, pero el hombre parecía demasiado absorto en su trabajo.

—Es usted un hombre muy dedicado a su trabajo —comentó Sherlock.

El oficial Sean le dirigió una mirada curiosa, después se bajó las gafas y miró fijamente al detective.

—Agradezco su halago, señor —dijo el hombre, de pronto sonrió y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que hablaba con honestidad—. Muy poca gente por aquí repara en la enorme labor que hace el cuerpo policiaco. Yo tengo problemas con mi esposa, siempre porque me quedo hasta muy tarde trabajando. "Es el caso del doctor y no puedo permitir que tenga una solución que no sea la correcta", le digo. A veces entiende, pero… Usted debe saberlo. ¿Es usted casado?

—No —contestó Sherlock de inmediato—. Nunca he tenido ese impulso de formar una familia.

—¡Oh! Un liberal. Debe pasarla maravilloso con una y otra chica, ¿no es así?

—Más o menos —Sherlock sonrió—. Regularmente uno siempre termina sintiendo un vacío en su interior. No sé si entienda lo que quiero decirle.

—Es normal. Así es el deseo del matrimonio, no es sólo un impulso por tener una familia, una mujer al lado, por despertar cada mañana mirando un hermoso rostro, sino también la necesidad de llenar el vacío existencial. Hay gente que dice que somos personas completas, pero no es así, todos somos pedazos, pedazos de una constelación, de un todo, y a veces llega alguien y nos complementa, y escúcheme bien, en el momento en que eso pase, no la deje ir. Por nada del mundo deje ir a esa chica que la complemente, que lo haga sentir completo. Ese sería el peor error de su vida.

Sherlock sonrió con un atisbo de tristeza. Cerró los ojos y después, sin pensar en algo en particular dijo:

—Hace mucho que se fue.

El oficial Sean lo miró compasivamente, y no dijo nada.

—Bueno —dijo Sherlock—. Creo que es momento de que me retire. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Estrecharon las manos y a continuación Sherlock salió de la estación. Caminó por las colinas nevadas hasta llegar al pueblo y al regresar a la posada fue cuando descubrió que John había desaparecido. Lo buscó toda la noche, y al día siguiente y al siguiente… no descansó; Sherlock siempre había sido impecable al momento de resolver un crimen, y aun cuando sólo hubiera dormitado un par de horas a lo largo de la semana hallaba fuerzas en cualquier lugar para inspeccionar cada rincón del pueblo. En vano.

Caminó por todos los callejones, hasta que justo en la entrada de uno encontró a la gata. Y no pudo evitar quedársele viendo.

Después de dejar el resto de la comida ahí, caminó a lo largo de la calle. John no podía haber huido, no sin él. Y no había señales de que hubiera sido raptado, ni por la fuerza ni por ningún medio. Quizá él había salido y alguien lo había interceptado. Quizás.

Se quedó sentado en la nieve, debajo de un árbol reseco a las orillas del pueblo, justo por donde había visto fugarse a la anciana sospechosa. Aún había algo en ella que la inquietaba.

—Bu —escuchó una vocecilla detrás de él.

Volteó para ver encima del hombro y se llevó un gran susto al observar sobre en él una serpiente. Se levantó a toda prisa, dando trompicones con las raíces salientes del árbol , y se quedó observando como idiota a la anciana que sostenía la piel del animal como a una de verdad.

—Bu —repitió la mujer con alegría—. A usted se le asusta con facilidad, ¿eh, detective? Susa la vieja Susa piensa que un detective debería ser de temperamento más frío. Parece un gato rabioso. ¿Usted perdió algo?

Sherlock la miró con precaución; él no había dado a entender a nadie que era un detective desde que llegó al pueblo.

—Susa la vieja Susa piensa que usted es un detective porque se la pasa merodeando por todos lados, sólo viendo y viendo por aquí y por allá. ¿Se le perdió algo? —volvió a preguntar, sonriente—. ¿O alguien?

La reacción de Sherlock fue inmediata, y seguramente lo delató de la manera más tonta que pudiera haber imaginado.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntó en un arranque de sorpresa. No sintió el momento en el que se puso de pie y tomó a la anciana por los hombros.

La anciana entornó sus ojos, tan sagaces, tan ágiles, y después su sonrisa se acentúo, una que le revolvió el estómago a Sherlock.

—En el bosque, venga. Lo mordieron, varias cabezas pardas, bebés, por suerte. Está mejor… estuvo dormido una semana, venga, venga —dijo eso y lo jaló por una mano, para introducirlo al bosque.

Sherlock la siguió por donde lo guio, a través de raíces más prominentes que las que había en la entrada del bosque, aun cuando sus pies se hundieron hasta cincuenta centímetros en la nieve.

La mujer se detuvo frente a una enorme piedra superpuesta entre dos montículos más, todo cubierto de nieve; era una especie de cueva.

Sherlock entró por instrucción de ella, tuvo que encorvarse mucho, y después lo vio, tendido entre un par de sábanas o pieles. John lo miró sonriente.

—Sabía que me encontrarías —dijo.

—Siempre —contestó Sherlock—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo luzco?

Sherlock sonrió. En otras ocasiones le hubiera respondido que apto para el matrimonio, pero en ese momento probablemente sería una respuesta terrible.

—No tan mal como te sientes, al parecer.

John rio. Al menos tuvo el gozo de arrancarle la sonrisa al doctor.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo el detective.

—¿Encontraste algo?

—Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo buscándote a ti.

John desvió la mirada.

—Lamento mucho haber desviado tu atención.

—No te preocupes, ya resolveremos algo.

Sherlock ayudó a John a ponerse de pie; estaba débil, apenas y podía sostenerse en pie, pero Susa la vieja Susa le alcanzó su bastón, y entonces el doctor tuvo dónde apoyarse.

—Señor doctor —dijo la mujer, cuando ellos se hubieron encontrado afuera de la cueva—. Cuídese mucho, por favor.

Caminaron un poco, se alejaron de la cueva, pero aún les quedaba un trecho para poder llegar a la salida. John pidió un respiro, pero en el momento en que se detuvieron su cuerpo flaqueó y se vino abajo. Sherlock cayó con él sobre la nieve, vencido por el peso del doctor. El detective quedó de espaldas sobre la fría nieve y el doctor quedó sobre él, como si se hubiera recostado a propósito sobre su pecho.

—Quiero dormir —dijo John, apenas articulando las palabras.

Sherlock levantó una mano y acarició el pelo del doctor.

—Descansa; podemos quedarnos aquí un rato.

Y se quedaron tendidos en el suelo por un gran rato, ajenos a todos los misterios y acusaciones que los rodeaban. Por ese momento sólo eran ellos dos.

* * *

**Ending: Just Give Me a Reason de P!nk**

* * *

:)


	8. VIII Demonios

.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**Demonios**

**VIII**

* * *

**Opening: Demons de The National**

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Naoky,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

—¡Tiene que salir de aquí! —gritó Susa la vieja Susa. Estaban en el cuarto de la posada que John había pedido. La mujer jadeaba, estaba completamente sudada; indudablemente había corrido una larga distancia para llegar ahí. En el rostro se le veía que estaba aterrada.

Sherlock miró a John, también inquieto. John miró hacia la cama; el equipaje estaba hecho, no había nada más que decir. Y la nota, la estúpida nota, estaba clavada en la puerta, donde hasta hacía un momento había estado colgado también el collar de perlas que Mary tenía puesto el día de su secuestro. El detective arrancó la nota, y después se hecho la maleta sobre la espalda.

—Detrás de ti, Johny.

Y huyeron.

- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌-

¿Qué día era ese? ¿El 10? ¿El 12? Desde que lo mordieron las serpientes Jon Watson había perdido la noción del tiempo. Recordaba haberse quedado sobre la nieve, recostado sobre el cálido pecho del detective; nada más. Supuso que el mismo Sherlock lo había cargado hasta la habitación de la posada. ¿De qué otra forma habría podido llegar ahí?

En ese momento estaba recostado en la cama, cálido. Entonces recordó que eran doce días desde que fue mordido. Casi dos semanas desde que llegó Sherlock al pueblo y poco más de que Mary fue secuestrada. Por un momento la inquietante idea de que jamás la encontraría cruzó su mente, y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que estaba demasiado asustado.

Entonces el olor a tabaco lo abordó, venía del otro lado de la cama, donde seguramente Sherlock había dormido, y lo reconfortó la idea de saber que su amigo estaba ahí, con él, a su lado. La preocupación redujo un poco; Sherlock siempre lo había reconfortado.

Pero Sherlock no estaba. Seguramente había salido a realizar algunas pesquisas.

Se levantó, se duchó y después cambió su ropa; hacía tiempo que tenía la compulsiva necesidad de asearse.

Sherlock entró por la puerta media hora después; vestía un abrigo negro y una bufanda azul, en realidad lucía gracioso, pensó John, porque su pelo estaba humedecido por el clima y cargaba consigo una bolsa llena de comida.

—Fui a buscar un poco, no sabía si estarías despierto, pero siempre traigo en caso de que sí —dijo, se adelantó unos pasos y colocó la bolsa sobre una mesita que estaba orillada a la pared.

—¿Qué hiciste mientras no despertaba?

Sherlock sonrió malévolamente.

—Puedo ser un glotón siempre que me lo propongo.

John sonrió.

—Me refiero a la investigación. ¿Encontraste algo?

Sherlock comenzó a sacar el alimento; era un estofado de pollo con cuantiosas papas y demás verduras. También llevaba un bote lleno de café, sellado con una bolsa de plástico.

—Esperaba que tuvieras hambre —comentó el detective—. Si no te importa, sé que tienes tus preocupaciones, pero preferiría disfrutar de la comida sin hablar de trabajo. Creo que te lo mereces también.

John lo miró frívolamente, pero reconoció el gesto amable de Sherlock al llevarle la comida, así que se sentó a la mesa sin decir nada. Sherlock se encargó de servirle la comida en un plato, le dio un tenedor y un cuchillo y una hogaza de pan.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Sherlock al momento que se echaba un bocado de pollo—. Físicamente, me refiero.

John contempló las posibilidades. Siempre lo hacía fríamente: era un doctor.

—El veneno se consumió. Creo que sólo tengo adormecimientos en el cuerpo por haber estado tanto tiempo en reposo.

El detective sonrió.

—Qué bien. ¿Crees que puedas subir a un coche?

John arrugó el ceño.

—No estoy seguro, quizás me maree demasiado.

—Humm...

John notó cómo Sherlock evaluaba su manera de comer; estaba tratando de comprobar qué tan bien se sentía. Pero el doctor estaba ingiriendo sus alimentos bastante bien.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad.

Terminaron la comida, y en ese momento John le exigió a Sherlock que le dijera lo que sabía al respecto del caso.

—"Puedes correr, huir, despavorido como un cerdo que se niega a convertirse en salchichas" —recitó Sherlock a modo de respuesta—. La verdad es que aquí todo está extraño; los policías trabajan como si no hubiera mañana, el oficial Sean, asignado al caso de Mary intenta defenderte y al mismo tiempo intenta culparte… No entiendo qué clase de código los rija aquí. Por eso pedí información a Lestrade. Le mandé un telegrama hace dos días, y ayer llegó la respuesta: "No hay registros de que el oficial Sean esté incapacitado para resolver el problema, ha demostrado una extraordinaria capacidad para resolver crímenes de forma eficiente."

»Pero no me quedé contento con eso; tú más que nadie debe saberlo. He indagado un poco en el pueblo. John, estás en peligro. Se te ha acusado de asesinar al niño Landel… La gente te desconoce, se han esparcido rumores, dicen que incluso documentos en los que se te expone como un mentiroso, asesino, una persona cruel. Ahora más que nunca se sospecha de ti, de que le has hecho algo terrible a Mary.

»No debemos irnos, eso está rigurosamente prohibido, pero…

John lo miraba con inquietud.

—¿Pero?

—Pero en estos momentos se está deliberando el resultado. "El niño Landel fue atendido sólo por John Watson", "El doctor Watson suministró en persona el medicamento", "El niño estaba cada vez peor…"

»¿Quién es el niño, John?

—Es… el hijo de un hacendado de aquí cerca… Estaba enfermo, no pude identificar bien sus síntomas así que le suministré antibióticos. Al principio parecía que estaba mejorando, pero después comenzó a ponerse mal… Pensé que quizás si terminaba de suministrarle lo que le había recetado habría posibilidades de que mejorara, y en caso de que no, verificaríamos su estado. Pero el niño no estaba tan mal, siempre fue débil… Yo no…

Sherlock colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del doctor.

—Lo sé, Johnny.

»Espero que puedas tomar un tren, porque esta situación se está tornando demasiado peligrosa. Si te encierran no sé cuándo podrás salir ni si podrás ayudarme a resolver este embrollo.

—¡¿Quieres que me vaya?! —la reacción del doctor fue inmediata y enérgica. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a Sherlock solo, y mucho menos a huir de una situación en la que él era completa y enteramente inocente.

—No seas ridículo, John. Lo que te estoy preguntando es si estás listo y dispuesto a huir conmigo —Sherlock lucía serio, y sus ojos se veían inundados de una determinación brutal. Había tomado a John por el brazo y lo había jalado hacia sí hasta que sus rostros quedaron apenas a un dedo de distancias.

John se sonrojó ante la determinación de su amigo, por su reacción previa y también porque Sherlock lo intimidaba, sobre todo cuando se ponía tan serio.

Miró de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar la respuesta. No quería huir. No quería… Pero si Sherlock se lo pedía era por algo.

—Si lo consideras conveniente.

—De no ser así no te lo estaría pidiendo.

—Está bien, pero hay un par de cosas que tengo que recoger de casa…

—John…

—Por favor…

Sherlock suspiró profundamente.

—De acuerdo.

Salieron de la posada a toda prisa, procurando no ser vistos, aunque no fue muy difícil conseguirlo: las nevadas constantes hacían que la gente se mantuviera en casa, o que se refugiara en los bares y restaurantes. En realidad se encontraron con poquísima gente de camino a la casa.

El lugar seguía acordonado, pero ya no estaba bajo vigilancia, así que no tuvieron problema alguno en entrar. Sherlock decidió inspeccionar un poco más mientras John recogía una pequeña maleta; pocas cosas de importancia.

Regresaron al hostal al poco rato. Sherlock cargaba la maleta, y John se encargó de abrir la puerta. Después de que Sherlock entró, cerró y bajó la maleta, el doctor se quedó boquiabierto. En la puerta estaba clavada una nota que no alcanzaba a leer, junto con el collar de perlas que Mary llevaba puesto el día en que desapareció.

—¡Sherlock! —gritó, y el detective se hizo cargo.

—"Huir es tu mejor aliado, doctor. Si te quedas las cenizas caerán sobre ti. Tu esposa está a salvo". —leyó Sherlock tal como aparecía en la carta; había añadido de la nada la última frase, porque no estaba escrita en la nota, en su lugar aparecía "P.d. No te preocupes, Mary está sufriendo más de lo que imaginas". Pero Sherlock no se atrevió a decírselo. Cubrió la nota con su saco y a pesar de que John le pidió verla, el detective evitó que lo hiciera argumentando que tenía que procurar la integridad de la nota lo mejor posible para ver si podía encontrar algo en ella.

»Arreglemos las maletas por favor —le pidió Sherlock. Y así lo hicieron.

Fue en ese momento cuando Susa la Vieja Susa abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Tiene que salir de aquí! —gritó.

Sherlock miró a John, inquieto. El doctor miró hacia la cama para asegurarse de que el equipaje estaba hecho, no había nada más que decir. El detective arrancó la nota, y después se hecho la maleta sobre la espalda.

—Detrás de ti, Johny.

Y John cargó su equipaje y salió por la puerta primero.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sherlock a la Vieja Susa.

—"Muerte al doctor", dijo uno de los policías grandes. Y otro lo secundó, y otro, y otro… Pero habrá juicio, aunque todos están dispuestos. Ya vienen, ¡ya vienen!

Se alejaron rápido del pueblo, apenas vistos por una o dos personas. «Suficientes informadores» pensó Sherlock. Pero llegaron a donde el detective ya había rentado el coche. El chofer los esperaba ansioso.

—Señor Holmes —saludó con educación—. Los tres irán.

—Susa la Vieja Susa no sale de su pueblo.

John y Sherlock abordaron el coche y éste comenzó su marcha hacia la ciudad más cercana, ahí tomarían un tren.

—¿A dónde vamos? —quiso saber John.

—Ir a Londres sería muy peligroso, pero encontré una pista en tu casa. Cierto tabaco. Creo que lo mejor será ir a Leeds, ahí tengo un par de conocidos que quizás puedan ayudarnos. Esto es más grande de lo que parece Johnny. Si mi intuición es correcta pronto tendrás a todo el país detrás de ti.

Bajaron al cabo de media hora y abordaron el tren casi de inmediato. Tenían una cabina especial para los dos. Sherlock se aseguró de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo o vigilando.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Eso no lo sé —aseveró Sherlock—. Hay muchos demonios John. Aquí y en todo el mundo, gente viciada que sólo quiere hacer lo malo. Pero esto me parece demasiado premeditado. ¿Trajiste tus diarios?

—Sí.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Mucho.

—Acuéstate aquí —dijo Sherlock dándole una palmada a sus rodillas—. Y dame el diario en el que me conociste. Hay un par de cosas que quizás necesite rememorar.

John se recostó donde Sherlock le indicó.

—Hueles a tabaco —dijo.

—La coca está algo escasa, querido amigo.

John rio de mala gana. No le gustaba que Sherlock se drogara.

—Día uno… —leyó Sherlock, y siguió leyendo durante todo el viaje.

* * *

**Ending: Demons de Imagine Dragons**

* * *

¡Lloraré si no hay Iron Man 4! (Necesitaba decirlo xD)


	9. IX Pequeño ratón

.

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**IX**

**Pequeño ratón**

* * *

** Opening: Sea of Love de The National**

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Naoky,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

¿Por qué esa gente no simplemente me encerró?, se preguntó John entre sueños. Hubiera sido más fácil que lo tuvieran encerrado desde el momento en que Mary desapareció. Eso si las intenciones primordiales de esa gente era defenestrarlo. ¿O no era así?

Esperaron; lo habían encerrado una sola vez, eso después de la desaparición de Rachel. ¿Por qué? El enfado que él demostró y también la inesperada situación en que él anticipó el secuestro de Rachel. Por supuesto, eso había sido algo sospechoso.

Trampas en todos lados.

Ratoneras, saturadas de queso, queso de distintos colores y regiones. Y John estaba cayendo en cada una de ellas como un inocente ratón. Tenía que cuidarse, ser más precavido o terminaría sin cola antes de que pudiera encontrar a su esposa.

Su cola; seguramente si la tuviera ésta sería una retorcida y fracturada extremidad.

De pronto lo abordó el frío y de arremolinó aún más contra el cuerpo de Sherlock. Seguía dormido en el tren, y afuera caía una lluvia torrencial, mezcla de nieve, hielo y agua. El detective abría ligeramente la ventana de vez en vez, como si tratara de averiguar en el olor del viento en qué lugar estaban, o como si quisiera respirar algo fresco para no asfixiarse. En ese momento John tuvo el horrible sentimiento de que Sherlock estaba perdido en la investigación.

Sintió la mano de su amigo acariciando su cabello; indudablemente seguía leyendo.

John se quedó dormido poco después.

Arribaron a una estación solitaria, donde pululaban sólo cerca de una veintena de personas. Sherlock despertó a John y ambos bajaron con las dos únicas maletas que habían hecho; nada ostentoso.

El viento frío golpeó de lleno el rostro de ambos amigos, y Sherlock notó cómo John tiritaba de frío, así que lo cubrió con su propio amigo.

—No queremos un doctor enfermo, ¿verdad? —preguntó el detective sonriente.

Envolvió a John bajo su hombro y ambos descendieron de la estación caminando de la forma más natural posible. La gente los miraba con desinterés, algunos los saludaban ocasionalmente pero en ningún momento alguien prestó más atención de la normal.

—¿Dónde estamos? —quiso saber John.

Caminaban por una senda larga, llena de faroles que titilaban al ritmo del viento. Había una gran hilera de árboles altos circundando el sendero, y John era incapaz de reconocer el lugar.

—Es una ciudad pequeña, apenas florece. Se llama Farrah. Aquí podemos tomar el tren para transbordar e ir a Leeds. Queda a tres días de camino de aquí, así que hoy dormiremos cómodamente en el hotel y mañana partiremos hacia allá.

»Tomaremos tres trenes si es necesario. No creo que sea prudente mantenernos en el mismo hasta llegar; hay estaciones estratégicas donde varios destinos convergen, así que si tomamos el tren ahí podremos fácilmente despistar a los agentes.

John analizó el plan.

—Suena bien, ¿pero no crees que comiencen ya a vigilar las estaciones y los lugares por los que pudiéramos huir?

Sherlock se frotó la mejilla con el pulgar, como tratando de meditar el asunto.

—Humm —dijo—. Parece lo más natural, por supuesto. ¿Crees que la policía actúe así de fácil? Estas personas, quienes quiera que sean, te quieren en prisión, y no lo lograrán sin antes dar antecedentes o un registro convincente. Es cierto, lo pensé: pronto el país estará detrás de ti. Pero aún para lograr algo así debe de haber un sustento, una base, y creo que ellos no la tienen. ¿Cómo podrían amenazarte? ¿Con un niño muerto, con tu esposa desaparecida? Es muy poco, demasiado.

—Hay algo…

—¿Qué?

—Te conté acerca de la señorita Rachel.

Sherlock rememoró.

—Es acerca de quien hablaban los guardias, ¿no? Que había sido secuestrada.

—Sí, ella.

Sherlock se detuvo. Un aire fuerte corrió y el sombrero de John casi vuela. John pudo oír incluso el sonido del zapato de Sherlock contra el piso de tierra y hierba.

—No es suficiente, John —le dijo a los ojos—. Encontrarán algo, producirán algo… Quizás te echen encima una centena de homicidios, quizás alteren el archivo, ¡quizás simplemente vengan por ti!

El detective se había exaltado demasiado. Estaba preocupado, eso era ahora más evidente que nunca. John se sintió mal por ocasionarle tales problemas.

Bajó la cara.

—Lo siento, Sherlock —musitó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el detective, desconcertado.

—Tú no tienes por qué estar así… preocupado, estar cuidándome como si fuera un niño que necesita nana. Es de noche, hace frío, estamos cansados, y aun así tomas fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, me das tu abrigo, haces planes, conjeturas… Yo no podría…

—No necesito que lo hagas —lo interrumpió Sherlock.

—… no podría pedirte que continuaras ayudándome. Todo esto es mi culpa. Mary es mi esposa: yo debería buscarla. El niño Landel se veía mal y no hice caso, permanecí con lo que tenía. Sabía acerca del secuestro de la señorita Rachel y no investigué nada, como si no hubiera aprendido nada de ti en todo el tiempo en que se supone te ayudé… o te estorbé, debería decirte…

»No soy nada, Sherlock, no soy nada…

Sus rodillas flaquearon y John se vino abajo. Arrodillado contra el suelo sólo pudo apoyar sus manos para no dejarse caer totalmente, pero incluso así deseaba hacerlo. Caer, caer y caer...

Estaba desesperado.

En ese momento sintió el rostro de Sherlock frente a él: el detective se había agachado para ponerse a su altura. Eso era algo grandioso de Sherlock: siempre se ponía a la altura de uno, y jamás miraba desde arriba.

—Estás cansado —le dijo.

—No, estoy vacío… no puedo hacer nada.

—Dormiste cuatro horas en el tren, pero no descansaste. Estás pensando acerca de esto y aquello. Y te entiendo, por eso vamos a ir a un hotel, comeremos algo delicioso porque mi estómago ya me lo demanda, y apuesto a que el tuyo también a ti. Después nos bañaremos, y si quieres nos sentaremos un rato en la terraza mientras fumo mi pipa. Eso te hace falta, un poco de descanso: te lo debes.

John miró al detective con ternura; a veces podía ser demasiado comprensivo aunque él no se diera cuenta.

—Gracias.

—No seas tonto, no quiero que me agradezcas: quiero que estés bien. Sólo si lo estás podrás ayudarme, y sólo si lo estás yo me sentiré lo suficientemente bien para ayudarte, John. Ahora ven —tomó al doctor por un brazo y lo haló hacia arriba—. Camina: puedes hacerlo. Tienes piernas, tienes fuego en los ojos y más vale que te sirva para ponerte de pie tantas veces lo necesites. No decaigas por favor, porque entonces estarás sirviendo al plan de quien sea que esté haciendo esto.

John empuñó la nota que tenía en el interior de su bolsillo, aquella que el niño del hostal le había dado. "Siete ciclos, tick."

Tenía más miedo del que podía admitir, no había hablado con Sherlock de esa nota, y los siete días habían pasado hacía ya tanto. ¿Estaría Mary bien? Aunque quizás no comprendió a qué se refería la nota con los siete ciclos… Era un tanto ambigua.

Caminó.

Llegaron a un hotel nada ostentoso. Sherlock pidió una habitación para dos personas y luego subieron al cuarto piso con tranquilidad.

—Pronto conoceremos todos los hoteles de Inglaterra —comentó John en un tono irónico—. Admito que es una de las ventajas de trabajar contigo.

—Viajar mucho es sólo una de las ventajas, sí. Yo le atribuiría más el mérito a la compañía —volteó a ver a John y sonrió—. Aunque claro —siguió caminando—, para ti la compañía debe ser un tanto aburrida.

John no dijo nada.

Entraron al cuarto, era pequeño pero acogedor, y Sherlock lo había pedido con balcón para tener una vista clara de la ciudad. John se asomó y confirmó las palabras de su amigo: era una ciudad pequeña. Había máximo quince edificios y al menos cien casas pequeñas.

En el cielo la luna los observaba, inmensa y plateada, apenas maquillada con nubes grises.

—Gracias, tiene una agradable vista. Quizás logre relajarme un poco.

—¿Deseas bañarte, cambiarte? ¿O podemos ir a comer de una vez? —preguntó Sherlock, sonriente.

—Vayamos a comer.

Bajaron al restaurante del hotel; nada grande pero estaba casi lleno. Al parecer la comida era demasiado deliciosa. Sherlock pidió un roast beef y una botella de vino para que ambos la degustaran mientras comían, John se conformó con pedir algo de pasta con parmesano y varias rebanadas de pan con mantequilla.

—Esto es delicioso —comentó Sherlock cuando probó su comida, y John tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo también cuando llegó la suya.

Después de la comida subieron a su habitación. Sherlock se quitó los zapatos y se desabrochó la camisa.

—Es bastante incómodo el tren —dijo—. Bueno, aunque es más rápido y la vista es fantástica. ¿Cómo te sientes?

John caviló las respuestas.

—Mejor —dijo al final.

»¿Has descubierto algo al respecto de la nota y el collar?

—Como si hubiera tenido tiempo de examinar… Claro que no. Pero pensaba poner mi atención en eso durante la noche.

—Perfecto —dijo John, mientras se quitaba los zapatos también—. Porque hay algo más que me gustaría que examinaras…

Le extendió la nota que aquel muchacho le había llevado en el hostal.

—¿Tick? —leyó Sherlock.

—Pensé que se refería a Siete días, pero han pasado más y no hemos encontrado nada… Salvo la nota que tienes, claro…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había llegado esto? ¿Hace cuánto llegó?

—El mismo día que recibí tu telegrama.

—¡No debiste omitirlo!

—¿Qué pasa?

Sherlock lucía un poco molesto.

—Sea quien sea sabe lo que hace. "Huir es tu mejor opción", ¿recuerdas? Ahora tengo la ligera sospecha de que no debimos haber huido, nos hemos echado a todo el cuerpo policiaco como enemigo… o quizás no tanto… pero aun así. Creo que es mejor examinar esto antes de continuar. Creo que hoy no dormiré.

—Quieres que te acompañe.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó, y John retrocedió un paso—. Lo que quiero decir es que lo que necesito es que estés descansado, relajado. Déjame a mí el trabajo. Si encuentro algo te lo haré saber, no dudes en eso.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el doctor. Sabía que no tenía caso iniciar una discusión.

John se recostó en la cama, y poco a poco se quedó dormido, contemplando la ventana y la lluvia que de nuevo comenzó a caer.

* * *

**Ending: Little Talks de Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

**:) **


	10. X Aquella mujer

**.**

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**X**

**Aquella Mujer **

* * *

** Opening: Love Away de Capital Cities**

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Saya de la Rosa,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

Estaba aterrado; y no había forma de no estarlo.

La ventisca y la gruesa nieve que caía del otro lado de la ventana era un mal presagio; hacía frío, mucho frío. Sherlock tiritaba.

No era partidario de los presagios o de encontrar señales en el clima, pero en aquel momento estuvo tan seguro de que algo malo se avecinaba. Estaba en ceros. Tenía una teoría, pero era demasiado general como para resolverla tan pronto. Y el tiempo corría… corría y corría. Y "Mary está sufriendo más de lo que imaginas", se dijo, recordando la nota que le dejaron a John en la puerta.

Por supuesto su aprecio por Mary no era diferente al que pudiera tener por cualquiera, pero John necesitaba saber que su esposa estaba bien, y a pesar de todo, Sherlock no podía permitirse no ayudar a alguien, quienquiera que fuese.

Repasó la nota con sumo cuidado. Alguien había planificado muy bien su diseño; no era como aquella en la que le advertían a Sir. Henry mantenerse lejos del páramo, en el caso de los Baskerville. A diferencia de aquella nota, esta no tenía recortes de palabras completas, si no de letras, lo que dificultaba reconocerlas todas; cada una de una caligrafía diferente. Quien hubiera hecho esta nota, había premeditado muy bien las dificultades con las que se encontraría Sherlock. Las letras eran tan diversas que el detective sólo pudo resolver una cosa: los recortes eran de periódicos de varios países.

Prestó atención entonces al pegamento, lo descubrió viscoso a pesar de que estaba seco, blanco, y con un olor a resina. Admitía que su conocimiento del pegamento no tenía el nivel de su manejo de los periódicos del país, pero era una señal. Sólo debía investigar en dónde usaban resina como un compuesto del pegamento y quizás así tendría otra pista. Por otro lado, en la nota no había nada más, salvo el pergamino, que era uno corriente, uno que se podía encontrar en cualquier lugar.

Dobló la nota y se la metió en el bolsillo; John no debería verla.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la terraza. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para que el frío no se filtrara demasiado a la habitación, y para que John no se despertara. El doctor lucía tan tranquilo dormido debajo de las sábanas, que Sherlock no se atrevió a sostener la mirada sobre él.

Las calles estaban desiertas, salvo un par de bares en los que aún brillaban las velas y de las que podía verse salir, ocasionalmente, un par de tórtolos en busca de algún lugar para pasar la noche.

Sherlock suspiró. Resistía el frío, pero aun así sentía una necesidad desmedida de buscar el calor en las sábanas de John. No quería dormir, y por eso no lo hizo.

Entonces, mientras escrutaba en la oscuridad del cielo, algo en las calles llamó su atención. En un callejón de un edificio enfrente, una mujer balanceaba lentamente una lámpara de queroseno. Miraba fijamente hacia el hotel donde estaba Sherlock, y después volteó a verlo. Ladeó la cabeza, como si eso fuera a ayudarla a distinguir mejor en la oscuridad. Entonces extendió una mano y le dio una señal a Sherlock para que bajara.

El detective lo meditó un instante, pero inmediatamente entró al cuarto, se puso su gabardina y salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Cuando se encontró afuera del hotel, la mujer avanzaba lentamente hacia el interior del callejón. Sherlock arrugó el ceño pero la siguió.

—Debería usted aprender a desconfiar más de la gente —comentó la mujer, deteniéndose de espaldas.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que confío?

Se escuchó el sonido de una sonrisa.

—No lo sé. Se dice que usted se ha ablandado mucho desde hace un año.

—¿Dónde se dice, y quién lo dice?

—En el bajo mundo por supuesto —contestó la mujer—. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Hace un tiempo que no estoy en casos muy profundos —comentó Sherlock, tratando de excusarse.

—¿Tiene pesadillas, señor Holmes?

El detective titubeó.

—Eso pensé —dijo la mujer—. Es algo natural, supongo. Caer por una cascada tan alta debe ser una experiencia traumatizante… Entre otras cosas. ¿Qué tal su cuerpo? ¿Le responde igual? —Esperó la respuesta pero Sherlock se negó a dársela, así que la mujer continuó:— Lamento saberlo, pero es algo natural. Verá usted, existe algo en el cuerpo humano que no podemos detener: el envejecimiento. Y usted, mi querido detective, está por sucumbir.

—Siempre hay oportunidad de aprovechar hasta el último momento.

—Tiene razón.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. La tranquilidad que había en el pueblo era aplastante.

—¿Quién es?

—La tuberculosis es una terrible forma de fallecer, señor Holmes. Pero sus enemigos no tendrían mayores motivos para exterminar a alguien tan útil. —Entonces Sherlock entendió con quién hablaba—. Descuide, no pretendo importunarlo. Verá, desde hace un año es que estoy alejada del terreno de lo bajo: cero delincuencia. O casi cero… Usted mejor que nadie debe saber que existen personas capaces de encontrar a otras, siempre y cuando lo necesiten. Así me ocurrió a mí, y gracias a eso pude escuchar un poco de lo que las grandes mentes pretenden.

»Hay un loco suelto, es todo lo que puedo decirle. Un loco que ha tramado esto desde hace muchos años, tiene cómplices hasta en el más remoto de los lugares y usted debería de saber una cosa, una sola, y tenerla presente en todo momento: no confíe en absolutamente nadie. Su esposo, por otro lado, es digno de confianza.

Se refería a John, pero Sherlock lo pasó por alto.

Ella sonrío.

—No deje que lo venzan.

La mujer se adelantó unos pasos, dispuesta a marcharse.

Sherlock la tomó por el brazo.

—¿Qué le ocurre, señor Holmes? ¿Se ha puesto sentimental?

—No. Sólo…

Sherlock tenía atoradas varias palabras. Su mente le daba vueltas, por un lado se sentía feliz, por el otro, estaba consternado; inquieto.

El viento era demasiado frío y el ambiente extraño.

—¿Por qué va detrás de él? —preguntó Sherlock, cambiando la conversación y refiriéndose a John.

—¿Qué no es el punto débil de usted?

—Pero…

—Bueno. Simplemente por destrozarlo a él, supongo. Y si usted se destruye también, será matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

En ese momento Sherlock soltó a la mujer. Prefería verla así, de espaldas, sin mirar directamente su rostro; era como hablar con un fantasma, como no revivir lo que había ocurrido hacía un año.

—Tranquilícese, señor Holmes, usted siempre logra salir adelante.

La mujer avanzó tranquilamente, y esta vez Sherlock no hizo nada por detenerla. Miró su silueta perderse en la oscuridad del callejón, y después se sintió más frío que nunca; la nieve caía como una lluvia torrencial. Sus pues se habían hundido ya en la nieve del suelo.

Sherlock miró hacia arriba, hacia la terraza de su habitación, y descubrió, sorprendido, que John lo observaba inquisitivamente. Ninguno de los dos hizo más seña que la de mirarse a los ojos.

Después de un minuto, el detective sintió la necesidad de entrar al hotel de nuevo.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, una a una. Trataba de prolongar el encuentro con su amigo. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y encontró a John sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente sus pies.

—Yo… —pronunció el doctor con tranquilidad—, tenía frío y te busqué a mi lado, pero no estabas. Pensé que podrías estar trabajando pero no estabas. No te busqué porque no quería tener la certeza de que me habías abandonado… Yo…

Sherlock se adelantó unos pasos y se acercó a John. Lo abrazó con una mano, él de pie y John sentado en la cama, y después besó tiernamente su frente.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo el detective.

John se recargó en el pecho de Sherlock y así se quedaron un rato.

* * *

**Ending: My Love Took Me Down To The River To Silence Me de Little Green Cars**

* * *

**¡Saludos! **


	11. XI Puño ciego

**.**

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**XI**

** Puño ciego  
**

* * *

** Opening: You Were a Kindness de The National**

* * *

_Hay una oscuridad radiante sobre nosotros,_

_pero no quiero que te preocupes._

_Tuve cuidado, pero nada es inofensivo,_

_Bebé, mejor date prisa_

The National "You Were a Kindness"

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Saya de la Rosa,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

En el sueño, Sherlock Holmes era atosigado por la mujer. La Mujer.

Sus palabras reverberaban en el aire y bullían como el agua hirviendo. Todo estaba caliente. El suelo se descomponía y pronto tomaba la constitución de la lava, el aire se volvía denso, y parecía convertirse en vapor. El calor.

El abrigo del detective comenzaba a incendiarse. Sherlock corría. Sin control, sin dirección. Hacia ningún lugar. Sólo sabía que tenía que alejarse. Se quemaría. Si continuaba en el fuego, sin duda se quemaría.

El nombre de la mujer era Irene Addler.

El sudor empapaba todo su cuerpo cuando despertó. Un sudor enfriado por el clima. La camisa estaba pegada a su cuerpo, y de su cabello escurrían pequeñas gotas de sudor. Estaba agitado, y jadeaba con mucha dificultad, tratando de coger bocanadas de aire que lo hicieran mejorarse. Pero no podía.

Cuando volteó el rostro se encontró de frente con la cara de John.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó el médico, consternado.

Sherlock se tomó un momento para responder; miró alrededor, todo le daba vueltas.

—No es nada. Un mal sueño.

—De acuerdo campeón —dijo John—, vuelve a dormir, aquí estoy.

Sherlock se quitó la camisa y secó con ella su cuerpo. Tomó una de las manos de John entre las suyas y la llevó a su pecho, para que el doctor lo relajara.

Todo estaba bien. Estaba bien.

- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌-

La mañana siguiente los sorprendió a ambos en la cama. Sherlock estaba demasiado cansado, a pesar de que solía tener una rutina extenuante en cuanto a la hora de levantarse y de desayunar, en ese momento no sentía ninguna intención de levantarse.

John lo hizo primero. Fue a tomar una ducha, se cambió y a continuación bajó al restaurante del hotel para pedir algo de desayunar y almorzar a la habitación. Los camareros lucían presurosos, y había una gran cantidad de comensales a esa hora de la mañana. El lugar estaba impregnado del olor del café.

John pagó en la caja, agradeció el servicio y a continuación subió las escaleras para llegar al cuarto.

Sherlock aún dormía.

John paseó por el cuarto, recogió la ropa que había en el suelo y acomodó los zapatos del detective de tal forma que fueran más accesibles. Después se asomó por la ventana y tuvo una vista panorámica de lo que era el pueblo, y más allá, las altísimas montañas que parecían aprisionar al sol. Todo estaba cubierto de escarcha.

Miró hacia abajo, al callejón donde la noche anterior había estado Sherlock, charlando con una mujer; no podía crear un juicio sobre la conversación porque no tenía bases, así que prefirió no pensar de más y esperar a que Sherlock aclarara esas circunstancias con él. En caso de que el detective no lo hiciera por iniciativa propia, sería John el encargado de someterlo a cuestionamientos.

La preocupación había mermado, pero estaba ahí, alojada en el pecho. Latente, poderosa, incapaz de diluirse en el tiempo.

En algún lugar, probablemente más allá de las montañas, estaba Mary, desesperada por ser rescatada.

—Sherlock —dijo, en voz alta. No esperaba respuesta en realidad, pero sintió la necesidad de exigirla.

Silencio.

John suspiró, y no dijo nada; había sido como si esperara despertar a Sherlock con sólo pronunciar su nombre.

Al cabo de un momento el detective se despertó. Observó a John en una mesa, apenas sirviéndose una taza de café. La comida estaba ya sobre la mesa, y al parecer John sólo lo estaba esperando a él, así que Sherlock salió de la cama, se puso una camisa limpia y se sentó a la mesa.

—Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia —le dijo al médico. Aún estaba algo adormilado, bostezó y se dejó caer en la silla, al lado de su amigo.— ¿Qué ordenaste?

—Un panqué completo, de nuez, sin pasas, café negro, azúcar, crema, mermelada, pan tostado, huevos revueltos con un poco de brócoli y zanahoria al vapor… Y creo —dijo John, buscando en toda la mesa—… oh sí, aquí está: una botella de vino. Pensé que podrías necesitar algo fuerte.

—Gracias por anticiparte —le dijo Sherlock. Tomó la botella de vino y se sirvió una copa, a continuación se la bebió de un sorbo.

John abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—No es nada. Me hacía falta algo así. Tienes una particular forma de anticiparte a lo que voy a necesitar, John. Eso siempre me ha parecido muy fascinante.

—Supongo que es por los años que vivimos juntos.

Sherlock desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

John carraspeó.

—Puede ser —dijo el detective, sonriendo—. Bueno, hay que comer, porque tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

—Dijiste que son tres días de camino a Leeds, y que allá tienes conocidos que quizás nos puedan ayudar. ¿Qué clase de conocidos son?

—Vándalos, personas de la más baja clase social que puedas imaginar. Pero los rumores siempre corren entre ellos, y hay un par de preguntas que quizás nos puedan conducir a quien está tramando todo esto.

John separaba sus huevos revueltos con ayuda del tenedor.

—Yo… Lamento lo de anoche —dijo.

—Está bien.

—Me siento vulnerable.

—Está bien.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Tranquilo —dijo Sherlock, y puso su mano derecha sobre las de John.

»Estamos cansados, eso pasa. Y es natural.

—Sólo llevamos una noche aquí.

Serlock volvió a servirse una copa de vino, e igual que la anterior, la hizo desaparecer de un sorbo.

—Pasaron algunas cosas anoche.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —de pronto John se sintió curioso.

—Hay una gran encrucijada en la nota, no es como la del caso de los Baskerville. Esta nota está mejor premeditada… Está hecha a propósito, así que dudo que si obtengo algo de ella pueda ser una pista cien por ciento pura. ¿Qué significa esto?, bueno, que quizás las pistas sean huellas dejadas a propósito para conducirnos hacia alguna trampa.

»Estaba con estas disquisiciones cuando decidí tomar algo de aire fresco. Entonces noté que alguien me observaba y bajé de inmediato. Esta persona era una mujer, John… y no era cualquier mujer.

—¿Era Susa?

Sherlock rio.

—No, por supuesto que no. Era Irene.

John se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Estaba totalmente impactado, lo último que supo de ella lo dedujo por el pañuelo que Sherlock arrojó al mar para despedirse. Irene, había pensado, fue una de las tantas víctimas que costó detener a Moriarty.

Y jamás esperó volver a escuchar su nombre, aun cuando Sherlock estuviera vivo, no esperaba que la mencionara jamás.

—¿Qué quería?

—Ella siempre está al tanto del bajo mundo, y escuchó un par de cosas. Textualmente, me dijo esto: Hay un loco suelto, es todo lo que puedo decirle. Un loco que ha tramado esto desde hace muchos años, tiene cómplices hasta en el más remoto de los lugares y usted debería de saber una cosa, una sola, y tenerla presente en todo momento: no confíe en absolutamente nadie. Su esposo, por otro lado, es digno de confianza.

John arrugó el ceño.

—¿El loco tiene un esposo? —dijo, confundido.

Sherlock rio nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza.

—No, me estaba hablando a mí; el esposo eres tú, eres mi esposo, según Addler. Pero dejemos esos detalles en el aire. El asunto, Johnny, es que esta es una artimaña que tiene mucho tiempo cociéndose, según Irene.

»Mi desaparición, no lo dudo, fue un detonante, y después mi reaparición, la ruptura de nuestra relación.

—¿Relación?

—No empieces… como sea, no hay mucha relación actualmente, ¿no? Tú te encargaste por completo de ello. Cortaste de tajo todo contacto conmigo, y no me creíste merecedor de nada; absolutamente nada.

—No digas esas cosas. Fuiste tú el que desapareció y me hiciste creer que habías muerto.

—Me lo estabas exigiendo. Estabas reclamando tu lugar. Uno sólo para ti y tu familia, yo no tenía cabida en tus planes. ¿Qué si moría, Johnny? ¿Quién me lloraría? ¿Quién me extrañaría? Puedo apostarte que ningún delincuente, y llegué a pensar que ni siquiera tú.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —John se puso de pie, eufórico, guiado por la ira. Golpeó la mesa y una chispa encendió llamas en su mirada—. ¡Lloré, Sherlock! Te lloré como no tienes idea. Supliqué que no estuvieras muerto, supliqué por lo menos tener la dicha de verte una vez más, sólo una. ¡Lloré!

»¡Esto no era guerra! ¡Esta no era la muerte de mis compañeros ni de mis compadres! ¡Eras tú! Y no volvería a verte. Y entonces apareció el respirador, ¿tendría la certeza de que eso te hacía estar vivo? ¡NO! Pero lo creí, lo creí fervientemente y entonces me sentí terrible por no estar a tu lado. ¡Ahora dime! —rugió, con la ira acumulada durante un año—. ¿Sabías, en el momento en el que te arrojaste a la cascada, que tenías alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir? ¿Lo sabías?

Sherlock estaba tranquilo. En sus ojos también se observaba una mar de emociones contraídas.

—Era la única forma —explicó con calma—. Si moría o no, eso era lo de menos.

—¡Me dejaste!

—¡Tú me dejaste primero! —gritó Sherlock—. Por perseguir tu sueño de una familia, una esposa… no sé qué tantas tonterías más —dijo, tratando de contener la ira—. Yo era tu familia, se supone que tenías que estar conmigo, no buscando en otro lugar lo que ya tenías en casa. ¡Éramos familia!

John se quedó callado, consternado, y lo que a continuación dijo, Sherlock lo escuchó lentamente.

—Tú no eres mi familia.

Sherlock se quedó callado, completamente sin habla. Se recargó lentamente sobre la silla y desvió la mirada; no soportaría ver a John irradiando ese sentir.

Se frotó los ojos con los dedos para desperezarse, y a continuación se sirvió una taza de café. Tomó un terrón de azúcar y lentamente lo disolvió con ayuda de una cuchara.

Dio un sorbo, y después vertió un terrón más. Hizo lo mismo que con el anterior.

Respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse.

—Ahora lo veo —admitió el detective.— Está bien. No puedo decir nada.

—Sherlock, mi familia está en peligro ahora, me necesita, y yo también la necesito. Mary necesita de mí —puso su mano sobre la de Sherlock.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—¡Que me ayudes!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por favor, Sherlock! No seas un niño mimado.

—Sólo quiero entender qué te da el derecho a exigirme que te ayude.

—Te pagaré si con eso estás contento.

—No necesito tu dinero.

—¡Sherlock!

El detective se puso de pie de un brinco.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de que me trates así, desde que tienes esta relación con Mary yo quedé completamente a un lado, y constantemente me estás acusando de hacer esto o aquello. Siempre me dices caprichoso y engreído pero, ¿acaso no lo eres tú también? ¿Acaso me tomaste en cuenta cuando decidiste casarte? ¿No fue eso el mero capricho de un niño mimado? ¡Mírate, John!

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí, Sherlock?!

—¡No: ¿qué quieres tú de mí?!

—¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!

—¡Y eso hice, ¿no?! ¡Desaparecí de tu vida y para ti no fue suficiente!

—No seas imbécil, no quería que desaparecieras.

—¿Entonces qué, Johnny? ¿A Mary? ¿Un hijo o dos? ¿El respeto de la sociedad? ¿O qué? ¿Qué carajos querías?

Dentro de John bullía la ira. Estaba incontenible. Había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Todo lo que Sherlock le había señalado era cierto, lo había querido todo, pero ¿por qué? Porque creyó que entonces se realizaría como persona, al comprometerse todo se solucionaría. El hueco en su pecho desaparecería. Pero no desapareció, entonces creyó que Sherlock era el culpable y decidió dejarlo. Y luego vivieron juntos Mary y él, quizás con ello. Pero tampoco fue la solución. Entonces pensó en la boda, pero no fue completamente feliz. Pensó que vivir en el campo era lo que le hacía falta, y tampoco lo fue. Sólo entonces, al tener a Sherlock en frente comprendió que nunca había existido el hueco en su pecho, ese espacio siempre lo había ocupado Sherlock, sólo que él fue demasiado terco como para darse cuenta.

Estaba contrariado, pero la ira predominaba sobre cualquier otra emoción, así que no pudo evitar lo que hizo a continuación. Cerró el puño con todas sus fuerzas y le asestó un golpe a Sherlock de lleno en la cara.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que provocó un sonido hueco, y Sherlock salió despedido hacia un mueble atrás, tropezó, y luego de trastabillar un poco tropezó con un sofá y cayó del otro lado.

Los destrozos dejaron a John con la boca abierta. La mano le temblaba. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Idiota, se dijo, porque entendió que había golpeado al único hombre que podía ayudarlo en ese momento.

Sherlock se quedó en el suelo. La nariz le dolía y le escurría de ella una gran cantidad de sangre. El dolor, pensó, no es tanto.

Después de un momento se puso de pie trabajosamente. Cuando John lo vio sangrando quedó consternado, trató de acercarse pero Sherlock lo alejó a manotazos.

—Supongo que esto es lo que te hacía falta, ¿no? ¿Ya te sientes satisfecho?

John se adelantó unos pasos.

—Sherlock, yo…

—No digas nada.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Sherlock se apartó.

—Ya…, por favor.

El detective caminó hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero el pomo pareció atorarse, forcejeó un poco.

—Sherlock, déjame ayudarte.

La puerta abrió, y el detective salió sin decir nada.

John se quedó solo, ahí de pie en el cuarto.

* * *

**Ending: My Love de The Bird and the Bee**


	12. XII Mon Petit Trésor

**.**

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**XII**

**_Mon petit trésor_**

* * *

** Opening:Another Life To Lose de Greg Laswell  
**

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Saya de la Rosa,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

La oscuridad se cernía sobre Sherlock, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Estaba en uno de los baños del restaurante, lavándose la sangre de la cara en el lavabo. Recordó cómo se le quedaron viendo los comensales, pero no le había importado. Tantas veces en tantos casos había salido herido y había llamado la atención de la gente, que estaba tan acostumbrado a entrar y salir con heridas sangrantes de cualquier lugar; incluso restaurantes.

Veía el agua entintarse de rojo, y después veía desaparecer su sangre en el agujero del desagüe, hacia algún lugar desconocido. El agua estaba sumamente fría, y la gente continuamente estaba entrando y saliendo del baño.

Sherlock se miró al espejo y se descubrió limpio, con un moretón en la nariz y con lo que reconoció como una pequeña fractura. Se acomodó con fuerza el cartílago de la nariz, y no pudo evitar emitir un grito de dolor. Después se retiró del lavabo y observó que estaba completamente mojado en el pecho de la camisa. Se abrochó los botones y salió.

Subió las escaleras con poca determinación, pensativo. Y cuando se encontró enfrente de su cuarto se quedó de pie un momento, sin atreverse a entrar.

Abrió la puerta.

Descubrió a John sentado en la cama. Aparentemente no había hecho nada desde que Sherlock salió del cuarto, salvo esperarlo ahí.

Cuando vio a Sherlock, John saltó de la cama, sumamente alarmado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y se acercó a Sherlock para examinarlo.

—Tú eres el doctor —le respondió el detective, en un tono medio seco.

John examinó la nariz. Puso un pañuelo sobre ella, y después se quedó quieto, sin pensar en nada más.

—Lo siento —dijo John al cabo de un rato.

—Está bien, comprendí muchas cosas.

—No, no está bien. Yo… estoy preocupado eso es todo.

—De acuerdo, eso es todo. Trataré de entender. Después hablamos y me dices qué es lo que realmente sientes.

Sherlock abrazó al doctor por la cintura y después le dio un beso en la frente.

—Arregla tus cosas porque es momento de irnos —dijo Sherlock, y fue a la ducha para cambiarse de ropa.

- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌-

Estaban en la estación esperando el arribo del tren. La gente pululaba de un lado a otro, como si tuvieran muchas ocupaciones o como si éstas fueran de hecho tan importantes como el caso que Sherlock tenía entre manos.

A la izquierda había una mujer mayor que trataba de meterse a la fila con mucha terquedad, a la derecha había un par de hombres de seguridad que vigilaban todo a su alrededor, y que de vez en cuando detenían a alguien que lucía nervioso para preguntarle sobre su viaje y su equipaje.

Habían encontrado la banca solitaria; al parecer nadie tenía tiempo para sentarse.

Sherlock se sentó primero, y a continuación John lo acompañó.

No habían hablado absolutamente de nada en el camino. El cochero trató de hacerles conversación pero ambos estaban demasiado tensos como para continuarle el juego. Sherlock, regularmente, se limitó a sonreír y a desviar la mirada hacia las calles.

El clima era frío, así que ambos llevaban sendos abrigos; Sherlock se había puesto su bombín favorito.

En determinado momento del día Sherlock se preguntó si John estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho, y también de si de verdad guardaba esos sentimientos acerca de él. Aunque tratara de obtener las respuestas de un análisis, éste se veía atrofiado por la subjetividad que Sherlock tenía para con John. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que no podía examinarlo como a cualquier otra persona.

Sherlock fue a la taquilla y regresó con ambos boletos en mano.

—¿Directo a Leeds? —preguntó extrañado John cuando Sherlock le extendió el boleto.

—Sí.

—Pensé que sería peligroso tomar uno solo, o eso dijiste.

Sherlock miró su reloj de bolsillo y miró hacia otro lugar, como solía hacerlo cuando John se ponía demasiado serio.

—Tienes razón, eso dije —admitió—. Es sólo que tampoco le veo mucho caso a gastar demasiado dinero o a ocultarnos más de lo debido.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Tú irás directo a Leeds y yo trasbordaré de un tren a otro —explicó—. Iré a Glasgow y de ahí tomaré el tren a Leeds. Si mis cálculos están bien, tú habrás pasado ya una noche en Leeds cuando yo llegue por la madrugada.

—¡Es que estás loco! —exclamó John—. Pensé que separarnos sería lo menos prudente, que tendríamos que permanecer juntos todo el tiempo.

Sherlock no pudo evitar reír con sorna.

—¿No te parece irónico eso que acabas de decir, Johnny?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, tendrás un rato para meditarlo, el tren llega en 10 minutos así que prepara tus cosas.

John volteó la mirada, consternado.

—Sherlock —dijo, al cabo de un momento—, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con lo que ocurrió esta mañana?

—¿Qué, con el golpe? No…

—Es que… aún lo siento.

—A mí me duele más, supongo que yo lo siento más.

—No peleemos por favor.

—Traté de decirlo hace un rato, que no sería prudente pelear con la persona que te está ayudando a resolver tu caso.

—No me refiero a eso, de verdad no quiero discutir contigo. Aquello fue un mero desliz. —Se disculpó John; no podía darse el lujo de iniciar una nueva discusión, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Sherlock, pese a todo, había sido muy comprensivo, a comparación de John.

—De acuerdo, iré aparte. ¿Algún hotel en particular?

—Busca un hotel sencillo, pero no demasiado, busca en el pueblo cercano a Leeds; en cuanto al coche, no tomes el primero que veas en la estación, procura caminar un poco y buscar un sitio de coches, el que no sea de la estación, paga en taquilla y por lo demás, actúa natural. Si te hacen preguntas, eres un botánico que va a estudiar la vegetación del lugar, el invierno te parece una época en la que pocos botánicos se atreven a estudiar las plantas, y por ello te aventuras a hacerlo en esta estación del año.

—De acuerdo —convino John.

—¿Olvido algo?

—No creo.

—Oh, sí —dijo Sherlock, chasqueando los dedos—. La señora Hudson te envía saludos. "Te extraña tanto como yo", dijo ella. Por cierto, estoy algo lento estos días y por eso olvidé decirlo.

John sonrió.

—Eso es extraño para ti —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Un poco, John. Bueno, tu tren no tarda en llegar. Necesito revisar que hayas subido a salvo, y después podré tomar mi tren con la tranquilidad de que estarás a salvo.

»¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, cuando notó la mirada de John.

El doctor no respondió, se limitó a dibujar en su rostro una tenue sonrisa, y después se puso de pie y abrazó a Sherlock. El detective no hizo nada, se quedó de pie, sin moverse, entre los brazos de su amigo, apenas consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Muchas gracias, Sherlock —dijo el doctor.

El detective continúo sin decir una sola palabra.

—No hay por qué —dijo, cuando John se apartó.

—Siempre es bueno saber que cuento contigo.

—No te preocupes.

—Eres el único en quien confío.

"P.d. No te preocupes, Mary está sufriendo más de lo que imaginas", volvió a cruzar la mente del detective. Era la posdata que no se había atrevido a decirle a John, pero se sintió seguro de que había hecho bien. Si le decía a John esas palabras, el detective entraría en pánico y dificultaría toda la investigación.

Sherlock puso la mano en el hombro de John.

—Hago lo que puedo —le dijo.

Entonces el pitido del tren hizo saber que había arribado, y que pronto comenzaría a subir a los pasajeros. La gente comenzó a revolotear al lado de Sherlock y John. Y poco a poco se fueron formando las filas en los vagones. Sherlock ayudó a John con su maleta y lo llevó hasta el vagón que tenía designado.

—Ten cuidado, _mon petit trésor_ —le dijo Sherlock, cuando John estaba a punto de entrar—. Te veré allá.

John sonrío cuando escuchó la manera en que le hablaba Sherlock, sólo una vez le había hablado así el detective, hacía mucho tiempo. Y entonces entendió una cosa: Sherlock no estaba molesto con él.

* * *

**Ending: Alive de Empire Of The Sun  
**


	13. XIII Kiss Kiss (Entre besos)

**.**

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**XIII**

**Kiss Kiss… (Entre besos…)**

* * *

** Opening: "Some kind of joke" de Awolnation**

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Saya de la Rosa,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

John tenía una sonrisa pronunciada en el rostro. Estaba demasiado feliz, como no lo había sido desde hacía un tiempo. Veía pasar la estela de colores a través del cristal, a 80 kilómetros por hora, que era la velocidad a la que el tren avanzaba; era verdaderamente rápido. El viaje, según tenía entendido John, le llevaría alrededor de día y medio, por lo que se encontraría en Leeds en la mañana del siguiente día.

El doctor tenía un compartimiento para él solo. Se había recostado en uno de los asientos, procurando tener la vista fija en la puerta de acceso.

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde un cochecito se hizo anunciar en los pasillos del tren; vendía toda clase de golosinad y algunos aperitivos. La vendedora era una amable viejecita que le vendió a John un par de pastelillos de nuez y un café cargado. Después de haberle pagado, la viejecita se despidió con amabilidad y siguió avanzando por el resto de los compartimientos en el vagón.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde pasaban por un amplio prado cuya extensión llegaba hasta donde abarcaba la vista del doctor. En determinado punto había una serie de flores muy bien sembradas en el campo, por lo que al mirar por la ventana John observó una gama de colores y combinaciones asombrosas.

El clima era frío, pero John no lo sentía.

Cuando cayó la noche la tranquilidad del traqueteo lo había adormecido. Pasaba la mirada en los diarios que había escrito, tratando de entender por qué Sherlock les había dado tanta importancia. Entonces, mientras leía el resumen del caso de los Baskerville, recordó con la piel erizada el aullido que había escuchado aquella noche en el hostal donde tuvo que quedarse por orden de los policías, la noche antes de que Sherlock llegara para ayudarlo.

En ese momento se dejó escuchar un par de aullidos, pero éstos eran normales, el sonido provocado por una jauría de lobos, a diferencia del ruido penetrante de aquella noche.

Se frotó los ojos con la yema de sus dedos, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cubrió la luz del tren con su libro, y por un breve instante se quedó dormido.

Se sintió tranquilo, relajado. Soñó, durante un tiempo que pareció una eternidad con el momento de su boda, y recordó la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de Mary y en el de todos los invitados… de todos excepto de Sherlock. Aún conservaba, en algún rincón de su memoria el recuerdo de un Sherlock adolorido, con un sentimiento de culpa y de pérdida de inagotable dolor. John había sentido el retorcijón más grande en aquél momento, cuando vio cómo Sherlock se perdía tras el umbral, tan sólo después de haber aplaudido al recién matrimonio.

Despertó casi de inmediato, como si se hubiera quedado dormido sólo durante un par de minutos. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo guardó en su maleta. Después permaneció viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana.

"Yo era tu familia", le había dicho Sherlock. Y John entendió que el detective tenía razón. Por eso se había molestado aún más; porque su búsqueda insípida por un matrimonio no significaba nada al lado de lo que ya tenía. Odió, en ese momento, a Sherlock por haberlo hecho toparse con la realidad de frente, con lo que John no había visto por estar tan empecinado con sus caprichos. ¡Y qué caprichos! Tuvo que casarse y perder a su amigo, y después a su esposa para darse cuenta de que lo que había hecho había estado motivado por causas tontas, las mismas por las que un niño arrogante y chillón reclama por un juguete que sabe que después dejará abandonado, o romperá al percatarse de su inutilidad.

Pero Mary no era un juguete, ni remotamente lo era. Mary era su esposa, y antes de eso una persona con derechos y obligaciones, tal como lo era John. Tal como era la obligación de John de rescatarla. ¿Y entonces qué haría? ¿Volvería a las andanzas con Sherlock? ¿Abandonaría a su esposa por Sherlock Holmes? Una sonrisa estúpida se posó en su rostro. Hacía un tiempo había pensado en lo humillante que sería crecer y responder a la pregunta "¿Tiene familia?" con un "Vivo con Sherlock Holmes." Indudablemente la gente lo miraría extraño, lo juzgarían y muy probablemente lo acusarían de grave indecencia. Pero ahora mismo no estaba tan convencido de que aquello fuera tan grave; que la gente pensara lo que quisiera. Si él quería estar con Sherlock podría estarlo, ¿no?

Mary.

Claro, su esposa.

Decidió no pensar en nada más. Comenzó a comer uno de los bocadillos que la viejecita le había vendido, y se prometió resolver sus dudas más adelante.

Tocaron a la puerta del compartimiento.

—¿Sí? —preguntó John.

—Necesitamos hablar, caballero.

El doctor arrugó el ceño y llevó la mano hacia la maleta, donde tenía un revólver reservado en caso de emergencias. Colocó el arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

—Adelante… —contestó, dudoso.

Frente a él apareció una figura esqueletal, un hombre sumamente delgado y pálido. Llevaba un traje oscuro y llevaba un sombrero de copa muy alto y un bastón demasiado delgado. Hasta cierto punto el hombre era caricaturesco, pero sumamente tétrico.

—Muy buenas noches, caballero —saludó, quitándose el sombrero y exhibiendo el mechón ralo que era su cabeza—. Es un placer conocer al doctor John Watson.

John se echó hacia atrás, ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Oh, claro, qué modales los míos. —dijo el hombre, con naturalidad. Tomó asiento enfrente de John.— Mi nombre es Gebrard, Gebrard Aluarte; sin ningún título en particular.

—Mucho gusto —respondió John, dubitativo.

—Descuide, no pretendo hacerle daño —sonrió Gebrard—. Todo lo contrario. Quisiera ser de ayuda en la medida de lo posible.

—¿A qué se refiere?

El hombre rio con sorna.

—No es un secreto que tiene a una ciudad entera detrás de usted —dijo el hombre—. Y quisiera advertirle que eso es poco en comparación a lo que se viene.

—¿Usted es quien ha tramado todo eso?

—Je, je, je —el hombre lucía jubiloso para su avanzada edad—. Claro que no. Esos méritos le conciernen a mi hermano.

—¿Su hermano?

—Ya lo conoció usted, hace poco —explicó Gebrard—. Él es todo un personaje, muy peculiar. No tanto como su buen amigo, claro. A quien por cierto sea tan cordial de extenderle mi saludo y mi admiración —se refería a Sherlock—. Pero eso no es lo que nos atañe, ¿verdad?

»Mi hermano es despiadado, y algunos lo tomarían fácilmente por un sádico, aunque claro, es una forma demasiado blanda para decir lo que es de verdad con él: está loco. Ya sabrá usted, médico de profesión, que la locura es peligrosa en mentes equivocadas; no es como que él quiera construir o inventar algo descabellado, que nos dejará a todos con las bocas abiertas y que revolucionará al mundo. Él es algo un poco más… especial.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Su gusto está en destruir a las personas, y temo, mi querido doctor, que usted se ha convertido en su blanco favorito en los últimos años.

—¿Años? —John estaba sumamente sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, sabrá usted que esta clase de artimañas no se traman en un día o dos… Mi hermano tiene el ojo bien puesto sobre usted desde que regresó de Afganistan.

Ante esa declaración John no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás por el temor.

—Pero de eso hace muchos años.

—Lo sé… Mi hermano en cambio es algo… terco.

»Para él el tiempo es relativo, mientras logre su cometido todo habrá valido la pena.

—¿Fue él quien secuestró a mi esposa?

—Je, je, je. No, claro que no, doctor. Él no se ensucia las manos —Gebrard se echó hacia adelante, muy cerca de John, puso una de sus manos en el pecho del doctor y se acercó hasta que sus narices quedaron totalmente juntas—. Él no toca absolutamente nada hasta que tiene entre sus manos a quien desea… se reserva para él, lo saborea, lo disfruta.

»Aunque —se echó hacia atrás, hacia su lugar—, por usted quizás haga una excepción.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Entrará en el juego antes de que logre… atraparme?

—Es probable. Tiene que deshacerse de una gran molestia para él.

John no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado.

—Sherlock.

—Bingo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

—¿Por qué vino a decirme estas cosas?

—Él les lleva mucha ventaja, mi querido doctor, quería tratar de emparejar las cosas.

—¿Sabe cómo está Mary? ¿En dónde? ¿Está bien?

—Humm —Gebrard pareció meditarlo mucho—. No estoy seguro de que decírselo sea equilibrar el juego. ¿Recibió la nota? —John asintió—. Entonces sabrá lo mal que está pasándola la señora Watson.

—¡¿De qué habla?!

El hombre demostró su incertidumbre en el gesto.

—¿No leyó la nota?

—Sherlock la leyó.

—Oh —la forma en la que Gebrard lo dijo le hizo sentir un retorcijón a John—. En ese caso supongo que tendrá que pedirle explicaciones a él.

—¡Sherlock sabe en dónde está Mary!

—Je, je, je. Claro que no, doctor. Es sólo otra cuestión.

Volvió a hacerse un silencio entre los dos.

—¿Me dirá el nombre de su hermano?

—Quizás.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted? —preguntó John, desafiante.

—Je, je, je. No lo haga, se lo recomiendo. Le diré esto una vez, y gráveselo bien: no confíe en nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Todo el mundo es su enemigo, téngalo por seguro. Je, je, je. Cuando mi hermano se divierte lo hace a lo grande.

John tragó saliva. La advertencia y la amenaza implícita lo hacían dudar tremendamente.

—Dese cuenta de algo, doctor, ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes fue capaz de idear una manera de trasladarlo a salvo desde aquel pueblo hasta Leeds: yo lo encontré de una manera absurdamente fácil.

—¿Cómo?

—Exterminé a los vándalos que venían siguiéndolo. Je, je, je.

»Pero no se atemorice, porque en el momento en el que lo haga, habrá caído directo en el juego de mi hermano.

Afuera el alba se anunciaba cada vez más cerca. Las montañas comenzaban a adoptar su color verduzco y la nieve a reflejar el brillo del sol.

—Bueno, eso es todo doctor. Tenga mucho cuidado.

Gebrard se puso de pie.

—Espere —John lo detuvo por el brazo—. Dígame el nombre…, por favor. ¿Quién es su hermano?

El hombre lo miró con fijeza. Después sonrió. Se acercó un poco a John.

—Cuando lo miro entiendo por qué la obsesión de mi hermano con usted —John no dijo nada. Tiene unos asombrosos ojos, doctor. Y unos labios suculentos. Dígame, doctor, ¿estaría interesado en hacer un trueque?

—¿Qué?

—Un intercambio.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Qué quiere?

—Le daré el nombre de mi hermano si usted hace algo por mí.

—¿Qué quiere?

El hombre se acercó de nuevo, tan cerca que John tuvo la impresión de que sus narices chocarían.

—Un beso suyo.

John abrió los ojos de par en par. Quedó completamente anonadado. Soltó el brazo de Gebrard y después desvió la mirada, ofendido, molesto, sonrojado.

—No se avergüence, doctor. Es usted un hombre muy apuesto. Ya que lo miro atentamente, envidio profundamente a Sherlock Holmes por tenerlo tan cerca… Oh, pero la esposa. Eso sí que es un desperdicio de lo que es usted. Je, je, je. Descuide, entiendo que alguien tan viejo como yo debe ser repugnante para alguien tan apuesto como usted, aunque no puedo negarle que me siento un poco decepcionado. Le daré la respuesta si me hace una promesa entonces.

John no respondió, seguía contrariado por la petición anterior. Le llevó unos segundos estabilizarse.

—¿Y qué será esta vez?

—Prométame que de aquí en adelante sólo le dará un beso a la persona que haya sacrificado todo por usted, esa que lo valga todo y a la que usted ame con todo su ser.

—Cuando recupere a mi esposa yo…

—Je, je, je —sonrió el hombre—. No dudo que su esposa lo ame mucho, doctor, pero no me refería a la clase de aprecio que usted siente por ella. No sé quién sea, pero sé que llegará, y entonces usted reparará en mis palabras.

El hombre se acercó en ese momento, mientras John estaba pensando, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tierno, férreo.

—Su nombre es Balthazar.

Cerró la puerta después de irse.

* * *

**Ending: "****Ready aim fire**" de Imagine dragons  


* * *

El medio título del capítulo es de una película de Robert Downey Jr. La segunda parte del título viene con el siguiente capítulo :)


	14. XIV Bang Bang (Y tiros)

**.**

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**XIV**

**… Bang Bang (… y tiros)**

* * *

**Opening: Safe and Sound de Capital Cities**

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Saya de la Rosa,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

_Mon petit trésor_ significa "Mi pequeño tesoro" en francés. "Mi pequeño tesoro" es la única forma que había encontrado Sherlock de poner en palabras lo que sentía por John. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había encontrado a sí mismo queriendo encontrar una palabra o una frase perfecta para decirle a John lo mucho que le importaba. "Mi pequeño tesoro" fue la ideal, de eso no tenía duda. Pero después se encontró con la encrucijada de cómo decírselo sin hacerlo sonrojar demasiado y sin que la gente a su alrededor preguntara más de lo debido, entonces, mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos en francés, se le ocurrió que "Mi pequeño tesoro" en francés sería la mejor forma de decirlo. _Mon petit trésor_, pues, además de convertirse en una forma de expresar afecto, significaba que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos. Muy bien, según pudo inspeccionar Sherlock.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo bien que pudiera estar la situación entre ellos, Sherlock siempre se daba el beneficio de la duda y prefería no confiarle todo al doctor. Por eso le hizo creer que irían separados hacia Leeds mientras él lo cuidaba en el compartimiento contiguo.

Así, cuando escuchó a través de la puerta que un hombre solicitaba hablar con John, no pudo evitar salir de su compartimiento y espiar lo que ambos decían. Así lo había dicho hasta que el hombre se atrevió a pedirle un beso. En ese momento algo dentro de Sherlock explotó y el detective no pudo continuar escuchando lo que se decían, se apartó un poco de la puerta, y se quedó viendo el paisaje a través del cristal.

¿Le había molestado?: sí. ¿Por qué?: no había motivos.

Por eso prefirió perderse en el paisaje, en las altas coníferas, en las imponentes montañas y en el cielo negruzco. Hasta que el hombre salió del compartimiento de John y cerró la puerta. Entonces Sherlock lo tomó por el saco y lo empujó hacia el baño más cercano, donde cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué quería con John? —preguntó Sherlock, molesto. No había medido sus fuerzas pero estaba convencido de que no había lastimado al hombre mayor.

—Oh —dijo el hombre, con naturalidad—. Je, je, je. Usted debe ser Sherlock Holmes.

—"Bingo" —dijo, burlándose de lo que John y el hombre habían hablado; así le hacía saber que los había escuchado—, ahora todo mundo es detective —ironizó.

Gebrard parecía sonreír. No lucía ni ligeramente intimidado.

—Buenos, sus métodos parecen cuestionables.

—Lo parecerán aún más si no me contesta —le advirtió Sherlock con enfado.

—Es usted muy valiente amenazando a un hombre mayor.

—¡Ja! —se burló Sherlock, y con el gesto y la burla le hizo entender que no tendría problemas con lastimarlo si se Gebrard atrevía a provocarlo.

—En ese caso…

El hombre hizo un movimiento veloz con su bastón, golpeó la quijada de Sherlock en el pequeño espacio que era el baño, después golpeó su estómago con su codo y finalmente desenvainó un sable del bastón y lo clavó en el pectoral izquierdo del detective. Sherlock quedó perplejo, no había sido capaz de anticipar nada, y los golpes fueron verdaderamente potentes, sus rodillas se doblaron y Sherlock se vino abajo por la fuerza de los golpes, y el hombre empujó con muchísima más fuerza el sable, de tal modo que atravesó a Sherlock y se clavó en la pared de aluminio del baño.

"El sable es de muy buen acero", pensó Sherlock. Y fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de ver la sangre que se derramaba por todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento y por instinto, el detective sacó su arma y apuntó decidida y rápidamente a Gebrard, pero el hombre era muchísimo más rápido, pateó la mano de Sherlock y atrapó el arma en el aire. La inspeccionó por un breve instante y después apuntó directamente a la frente del detective.

—Tiene usted mucha suerte de que estemos por llegar a Leeds… aunque si el tren sufre algún retraso, dudo que alguien lo encuentre. Si alguien disparara detendrían el tren para revisar los vagones, ¿no es cierto? Y no creo que eso nos convenga… al menos no a usted —dijo Gebrard—. Ahora bien, de aquí en adelante tenga en cuenta que mis asuntos con el señor Watson son total y enteramente míos.

»Quédese con el sable, tengo cientos de esos. Je, je, je. —se quitó el sombrero para despedirse con educación, pero Sherlock lo miraba desafiantemente—. Oh, claro, su arma.

¡Bang, Bang!, los disparos fueron estrepitosos.

Gebrard salió del baño y lo cerró de golpe, al momento en que Sherlock perdía el conocimiento.

- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌-

El lugar en el que estaba el detective era verdaderamente frío. Sentía las corrientes de aire por todos lados, y su ropa arremolinarse sobre su cuerpo, como si ella también estuviera buscando abrigo.

Entre sueños Sherlock pudo distinguir el cielo matutino sobre él, a un par de hombres con uniformes cargándolo y a John, bastante desesperado por llegar a algún lugar. Sherlock deseó que el dolor terminara en ese lugar.

- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌- ʖ͌-

Al día siguiente recobró el conocimiento. Despertó en un cuarto con una oscuridad azulada, y supo que era de noche. A su lado había un bulto descansando, con una respiración pausada.

—Joh… —fue lo que pudo pronunciar. Después tosió y sintió a alguien sobre él.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien? Tranquilo. Respira. No te sobre esfuerces. ¿Necesitas agua?

El doctor no esperó la respuesta y le acercó a Sherlock un vaso lleno de agua.

John encendió una vela.

—Siempre es bueno verte, John —eran las mismas palabras que le dijo cuando el doctor lo rescató de la tortura de Moriarty—. Luces terrorífico —le dijo Sherlock, sonriente.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?

—Un día completo y una parte de la noche —respondió John, y se sentó al lado del detective—. ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sherlock se esforzó por rememorarlo todo, y después por evaluar qué diría y qué no.

—Creí que te seguirían —explicó.

—Acertaste, ¿qué más?

—Subí al mismo tren sin decirte para poder cuidarte.

—Eso pensé.

—Me atacó un sujeto, y no me pude defender, eso fue todo —Sherlock cortó la explicación de golpe porque no estaba dispuesto a admitir que un viejo como Gebrard lo había vencido, y mucho menos le haría saber a John que espió la conversación y se fue detrás del viejo a causa de lo que oyó. Eso seguramente traería más preguntas que respuestas.

—¿En serio? —John parecía sorprendido en extremo. Lo asombraba la perspectiva de que alguien hubiera vencido a Sherlock.

—No te preocupes, no duele tanto como…

—Como la otra vez —John desvió la mirada—. Moriarty pudo causarte más daño. Pero este… quien sea que ye haya hecho esto, quería matarte, había agujeros de balas muy cerca de donde estabas.

Sherlock no lo recordaba.

—Bueno, créeme que si me hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho.

»Me siento como aquella vez, también acudiste a mí, me ayudaste… nunca pude darte verdaderamente las gracias por eso.

—No te preocupes. Pero…

John se puso de pie. Se apartó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Sherlock.

John se mordió las uñas, indudablemente estaba tratando de relajarse.

—No me gusta que te pongas en peligro. No más de lo normal… Esto es absurdo, por favor, deja de arriesgarte tanto… siempre. La próxima vez cuéntame tus planes para que yo también pueda cuidar de ti, por favor, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock lucía ligeramente contrariado.

—De acuerdo —sonrió.

—¿De acuerdo? ¿Así? ¿Tan fácil?

Sherlock no dijo nada, tenía el gesto muy serio; no sentía dolor en el cuerpo, pero le preocupaba la actitud de John; en realidad siempre había pensado que el doctor se preocupaba mucho menos por él.

—Si tú me lo pides no me puedo negar, John —fue su respuesta.

Por un momento John pareció un niño pequeño, se arrojó a la cama y abrazó a Sherlock, algo que nunca se había permitido.

—No quiero perderte de nuevo —le dijo, y el detective entendió lo mucho que lo había preocupado.

—Tranquilo —dijo Sherlock, dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda; se sintió verdaderamente feliz de lo mucho que demostraba John con ese gesto de cariño. Si no mal recordaba Sherlock, las veces que se habían abrazado habían sido verdaderamente pocas, y en ese momento, además de las circunstancias, había un pequeño algo adicional que hizo sentir bien a Sherlock—. Ven, mejor vamos a dormir.

Sherlock levantó la sábana para que John entrara; el doctor se quitó el saco, la camisa y los zapatos y se metió a la cama al lado de Sherlock. John se recostó en los brazos del detective: se sentía muy vulnerable. Y por un momento la promesa que le hizo a Gebrard pasó por su cabeza: prométame que de aquí en adelante sólo le dará un beso a la persona que haya sacrificado todo por usted, esa que lo valga todo y a la que usted ame con todo su ser.

Sacudió la cabeza y sus palabras se desaparecieron hacia otro lugar; alguno distante, esperaba John. Sherlock era demasiado especial como para mancharlo con las palabras de Gebrard, además, a quien John amaba era a su esposa, a Mary… ¿o no?

Apretó fuertemente a Sherlock con su brazo, como si tuviera miedo de que el detective no fuera a despertar ahí, y respiró su aroma sin decir nada.

Se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**!Ending: No Time de Rogue Waves**

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí la siguiente entrega del fic. Espero les guste.

En el siguiente capítulo hablaré de Balthazar. ¡Saludos! :)


	15. XV La familia Leprince-Ringuet

**.**

**Sherlock Holmes:**

**Sinfonía**

**XIV**

**La familia ****Leprince-Ringuet**

* * *

**Opening: Imagine Dragons "Radioactive"**

* * *

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Marpesa Fane-Li y Saya de la Rosa,

que siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo…

* * *

Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet era el tercer hijo de Garrel Leprince-Ringuet. Garrel Leprince-Ringuet era un inversionista bastante envidiado por los demás inversionistas. Era un inversionista envidiado por la sola razón de que en el momento en el que Garrel Leprince-Ringuet ponía un ojo en una compañía, ésta acrecentaba exponencialmente sus ingresos, y triplicaba y a veces cuadruplicaba su valor.

En total setecientas veintitrés veces Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet escuchó que los hombres le preguntaban a su padre, Garrel Leprince-Ringuet, cómo hacía para identificar a las empresas en las que invertiría, y setecientas veintitrés veces había escuchado la misma respuesta: golpes de suerte.

Así que Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet había crecido en una casa acaudalada, al lado de dos hermanos mayores que eran lo opuesto a él. Gebrard Leprince-Ringuet era inquisitivo, tenaz, apto para los deportes y con tendencia psicológica a la homosexualidad. Luis Leprince-Ringuet era el hermano mayor de los tres, era el sucesor absoluto de la compañía, según Garrel Leprince-Ringuet, porque había heredado el mismo ojo de su padre: el que le hacía saber en qué empresa tenía que invertir. Así que en manos de él, la compañía proliferaría indudablemente, además de que Luis Leprince-Ringuet tenía cientos de mujeres a sus pies y cumplía con los requisitos para ser "un gran hombre", según los términos de Garrel.

Hasta los diez años Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet creció con la idea de que tenía que satisfacer todo lo que padre le impusiera, y lo que su padre le imponía eran severas lecciones deportivas e incontables demandas paternales. A los once años, Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet decidió que cortaría cualquier lazo con su familia mediante el asesinato de su padre.

Balthazar se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana, el sol brillaba como cualquier otro día y su padre descansaba en la cama después de una noche de ajetreo con tres modelos americanas. Balthazar entró a la habitación de su padre mientras las modelos dormían, y pinchó el dedo pulgar del pie de Garrel con una aguja. Garrel era una persona de sueño ligero, así que se despertó sumamente molesto por el piquete. Buscó a lo largo de la habitación a alguien, pero sólo encontró a sus modelos, dormitando como un trío de osos que hiberna. Entonces Garrel notó la pequeña mata de pelo a sus pies e identificó a Balthazar ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el hombre, molesto. Estaba desnudo y su erección matutina exhibía lo pequeño de su pene (por eso odiaba terminantemente que alguien entrara a su cuarto); su ego, sin embargo, rebasaba los límites estratosféricos—. ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó, confundido, cuando vio la aguja en la mano de Balthazar.

—Tiene veneno —explicó el pequeño.

—¿Qué?

—Mamba negra —dijo, según había leído, su veneno podía matar en cuestión de minutos.

—¡Pero qué!

—Quiero saber qué te mata primero —dijo el niño, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Mocoso.

—Mocoso tú —dijo él niño—. Escuálido, tonto, tronco pequeño.

El último insulto fue un detonante, Balthazar había investigado demasiado bien cómo molestaban a su papá en el colegio.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

—Tronco pequeños.

El hombre se puso de pie, furioso, su pie estaba hinchado y morado, pero no pareció importarle.

—Tronco pequeño.

Ni cuando Garrel le dio una cachetada al niño se calló.

—¿Qué se siente? ¿Sirve para algo? —el niño se burlaba, y Garrel era sensible a la hora de hacer rabietas y corajes.

Balthazar sabía que el corazón de su padre no lo soportaría, sólo quería averiguar cuánto era capaz de soportar.

—¿Por eso te dejó, mamá? —preguntó, con fingida inocencia.

El hombre estiró sus manos para ahorcar al niño, pero la ira fue demasiada y su corazón se detuvo. Forcejeó por respirar, por aferrarse a algo, pero no lo consiguió.

Garrel Leprince-Ringuet falleció esa mañana a causa de su hijo.

Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet apreció que las modelos tuvieran el sueño tan pesado.

Ese día Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet supo que él era más peligroso que una mamba negra.

Luis Leprince-Ringuet heredó, como se tenía previsto, la compañía de su padre. La compañía Leprince, tenía en ese momento un ingreso anual de doscientos cincuenta mil millones, lo que era más o menos un ingreso de 20 mil millones de dólares al mes. Con la ayuda de Luis, la compañía se extendió hasta el oriente y pronto triplicó su ingreso. Por supuesto el ingreso neto de la empresa era distribuido entre los gastos de la misma, los sueldos, los seguros y toda clase de gastos administrativos que facilitaran la adquisición de pequeñas empresas. Luis Leprince-Ringuet escogía las empresas al azar; abandonó la escuela y se casó con siete mujeres a las que embarazó casi al instante; ninguno de sus hijos se logró, por lo que la gente adinerada comenzó a hablar de ello como de una maldición: la compañía se extinguiría con Luis Leprince-Ringuet.

Gebrard Leprince-Ringuet, el segundo hijo, continuó sus estudios en medicina, y pronto dio de qué hablar con algunos descubrimientos sobre la herbolaria y la manera en que podía hacer daño directo a los riñones. Gebrard Leprince-Ringuet jamás llevó a una mujer a casa, jamás tuvo una novia, y sostenía un amorío ilícito con su profesor de parasitología, un hombre casado, con cinco hijos, que había hallado en Gebrard a un muchacho ávido de sexo, a cualquier hora, y en cualquier lugar. Gebrard Leprince-Ringuet abandonó la universidad cuando encontró a su profesor teniendo relaciones sexuales con dos de sus compañeros de clases; nadie lo dijo, ni siquiera el joven Gebrard, pero no necesitó decirlo, él lo sabía muy en sus adentros, y se obligó a abandonar la universidad. Gebrard Leprince-Ringuet estaba enamorado. Abandonó la casa, y poco supieron sus hermanos de él.

Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet no se molestó en pedir absolutamente nada del testamento de su padre. Agradeció que Gebrard abandonara la casa, porque de otro modo hubiera tenido que matarlo: Gebrard era el único de la familia que tenía una suspicacia extraña, y era el único que sabía quién había matado a su padre, Garrel Leprince-Ringuet.

Abandonó la escuela primaria antes de terminarla, porque sabía que sería una pérdida total de tiempo. El último día de primaria, cambió la vida para Balthazar. El último día de primaria se encontraba sentado en las bancas de la cancha principal de tenis cuando notó, en una esquina, arrebujado como un niño regañado al muchacho que se convertiría en el Dr. John Watson. Lo que le llamó la atención a Balthazar de John, fue la manera en que miraba hacia ningún lugar, con los ojos extraviados pero con el ceño fruncido; había en él una determinación extraña, un brillo fuerte, valeroso, una luz que Balthazar jamás tuvo y de la que sintió una profunda necesidad de extinguirla.

Ese día John Watson se había enterado del fallecimiento de su padre, y que quedaba a cargo de su hermano mayor.

Los meses posteriores Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet intentó por todos los medios desaparecer de su cabeza el recuerdo de John, pero no pudo hacerlo; por un momento contempló la idea de que John lo hubiera impactado tanto porque algo de Gebrard se le había contagiado. Sin embargo, cuando un día de lluvia intentó masturbarse con la imagen del joven John y no le fue posible, Balthazar entendió que no había sido esa clase de impresión la que había quedado de John. Había algo más que se excitaba en su cabeza, era el lóbulo frontal, el que le había palpitado de pura emoción el día que asesinó a su propio padre, y entendió que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era extinguir esa mirada decidida del rostro de John.

En realidad Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet jamás se había masturbado. Conocía el método, conocía todo lo posible sobre la ejecución del sexo, que se necesitaba a una mujer, o en casos especiales a un hombre; sabía con mucha atención lo que debía hacer y cómo debía hacerlo, pero jamás había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.

Sólo una vez se había excitado en toda su vida, y fue en el momento en el que vio por primera vez a John Watson. Es por ello que había sentido la curiosidad de saber si lo que el muchacho Watson le había dejado era la necesidad de tener sexo con él. Cuando no logró masturbarse, se dio cuenta de que no. Aunque aún conservaba una pequeña duda: ¿qué pasaría el día que tuviera a John Watson en sus manos?

Desde ese entonces, a sus 12 años, Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet comenzó a maquinar un estratagema que hiciera que John perdiera cualquier esperanza, determinación o fuerza, y cayera de rodillas a sus pies. Determinó el tiempo perfecto, cuando el joven Watson fuera un hombre y tuviera su vida casi realizada, cuando hubieran pasado tantos años que el recuerdo de Balthazar como un niño de la escuela hubiera desaparecido de la mente de John.

Así que mientras maquinaba todo el plan, fue practicando con incontables víctimas, a las que vio sucumbir ante él. Ninguna de esas vidas le causó placer, lo único que motivaba sus actos era el constante acertijo de cómo sería cuando destruyera a John Watson.

Entonces apareció Sherlock Holmes.

Cuando Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet pensó que ya había dado un pequeño escarmiento al ahora adulto John Watson por medio de la guerra, apareció un nuevo amigo. Cuando decididamente había acabado con cualquier amigo del doctor, apareció el que se convertiría en el mayor detective de todos los tiempos.

Y entonces la cosa se tornó divertida.

Muchos años los observó juntos; primero en la frivolidad de su amistad y después fue viendo cómo ésta se tornaba cada vez más cálida.

Pronto hubo risas, carcajadas, abrazos, miradas que de algún modo repugnaban a Balthazar.

Y cuando Balthazar había decidido acabar con Sherlock Holmes, apareció Mary, y el círculo volvió a repetirse. Después llegó Moriarty, y pensó que, lamentablemente, la muerte de Sherlock Holmes no había estado en sus manos, ni había sido tan dolorosa como le hubiera gustado.

Sin embargo, y aun independientemente de lo que hubiera representado Sherlock Holmes para John, el principal instrumento de tortura pasó a ser Mary Morstan… Mary Watson.

Para ese punto Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet había perdido por completo todo contacto con su hermano mayor; no tenía interés en él, ni siquiera en el dinero. Con Gebrard, sin embargo era otra cosa. Gebrard solía aparecerse en cualquier lugar que estuviera Balthazar. No era intromisión, era alguna clase de preocupación de familia. Constantemente quería saber cómo estaba su hermano y si podía ayudarlo en algo, porque jamás lo juzgaba.

Por eso Balthazar compartió su plan completo con Gebrard, que no hizo nada, no opinó nada, y dio rienda suelta a la imaginación de Balthazar.

Los hermanos Leprince-Ringuet eran personas verdaderamente extrañas, pero contaban con un poder casi infinito gracias a su dinero, y cualquier persona podía estar interesado en ayudar a un Leprince-Ringuet.

Por aquél entonces Balthazar había seguido a John Watson y a la señora Watson hasta el campo, y ahí había esperado el momento preciso en el que atacaría. Consiguió empleo como sirviente de la gran casa Landel, o, como él los llamaba, los gatos, de los gatos, de las ratas de Luis Leprince-Ringuet, su hermano mayor.

Y lentamente enfermó al hijo de los Landel, y sutilmente insinuó que había un doctor en el campo, uno especial, que había sido compañero de Sherlock Holmes hacía un tiempo. Sí, el Dr. John Watson.

El señor Landel era un gran admirador de Sherlock Holmes, por lo que Balthazar no tuvo que insistir demasiado para que el hombre llamara al Dr. Watson, y así, un día después de casi 25 años, el doctor apareció en la puerta de la casa Landel, y Balthazar le abrió la puerta.

En ese momento, cuando lo vio tan dichoso y con la misma mirada fuerte, Balthazar Leprince-Ringuet decidió que lo aplastaría, tan lentamente que el doctor no vería venir lo que le pasó; como a un insecto le arrancaría una a una sus antenas y sus patas, y cuando creyera que no podía hacerle más daño, lo haría, mucho más, y desaparecería de una vez por todas esa mirada brillante de la faz de la Tierra.

Entonces, un día, Gebrard apareció de la nada en la casa Landel, diciendo que los visitaba de parte de Luis, y le hizo saber a Balthazar algo sorprendente: Sherlock Holmes había reaparecido.

Y las cosas se tornaron más interesantes.

* * *

**Ending:Meet me on the Equinox - Death Cab for Cutie**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Es muy agradable ver más de los que normalmente hay :)**

**Saludos**


End file.
